Nothing is ever what it seems
by Miss P
Summary: Miss Parker and Jarod switch bodies... FINISHED!
1. Chapter one

Nothing is ever what it seems. By Miss P.  
  
~¤~¤~¤~ ~¤~¤~¤~ ~¤~¤~¤~  
  
Summary: Miss Parker and Jarod switch bodies.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story and I'm not getting paid for writing it!  
  
A/N: Just to make things clear, those stars (***) show when someone is thinking!  
  
Keywords: MPJF - MPJR, MPBF, MPSF, JSF, JBF, - DRAMA – SUPERNATURAL.  
  
~¤~¤~¤~ ~¤~¤~¤~ ~¤~¤~¤~  
  
JAROD'S WHEREABOUTS.  
  
~¤~¤~¤~ ~¤~¤~¤~ ~¤~¤~¤~  
  
Miss Parker ran into the hall, her gun drawn and screaming out Jarod's name she quickly brought out her handcuffs ready to get him. She was sure this time he wouldn't get away. She saw Jarod spin around. He had a shocked and surprised look on his face. Miss Parker smiled evilly. She walked up to the stunned pretender, her gun pointed straight at his head.  
  
"Please Miss Parker, this is important," Jarod said pleadingly. ***Please, go away. This can be dangerous***  
  
"I don't give a damn! Put your hands where I can see them!" Miss Parker screamed.  
  
When Jarod refused to let go of the small bottle of lime green-liquid he was holding in his hand, Miss Parker got even angrier. With a quick movement she snatched it out of his hand and threw it away. The bottle hit the wall with a loud crash.  
  
"NO! MISS PARKER, DON'T!!" Jarod's scream echoed through the hall. Miss Parker gave him a frightened look. Soon the room filled with smoke in the same green color as the liquid.  
  
"Jarod! What's going on?!" Miss Parker asked in a worried voice. ***Did I cause that? ***  
  
Before Jarod had a chance to answer, he felt his head start spinning and he could hardly breathe. He desperately tried to get hold of something, but it was too late. His legs gave way under him and he collapsed at the floor. Before he passed out, he could see Miss Parker body fall to the floor as well. Her body was shaking and she sounded like someone was choking her. ***No, not her, please let her be okay! *** Then everything went black.  
  
~¤~¤~¤~ ~¤~¤~¤~ ~¤~¤~¤~  
  
Jarod didn't know how long he had been unconscious, but slowly he started to wake up. He couldn't tell what but something felt wrong, terribly wrong. Slowly he sat up, massaging his aching head. After a while the headache faded away, but still something was wrong. What could it be? Suddenly he became aware of something; he ran his fingers through his hair. It didn't feel right. Jarod gasped in shock as he realized what was happening, how was it possible? Slowly he put his hair behind his ears and looked down at the rest of his body. He shook his head in disbelief, this was not his body, it was Miss Parker's! Almost afraid too look; he turned his head to see if Miss Parker had waken up yet. Even though he knew what had happened, the sight in front of him came as a shock. He couldn't believe it! They had switched bodies! His soul was trapped in Miss Parker's body and hers in his.  
  
"Oh my god," he whispered. He got up on his feet and was just about to walk up to Miss Parker when he tripped and fell forward, hitting the floor hard. With a loud groan he made a second attempt. He managed to make it to a standing position. And giving his high heeled shoes a doubtful look he tried walking. After a while he had learnt how to do so, and managed to make it to Miss Parker's still unconscious body. He sat down next to her and gently shook her shoulder.  
  
With a moan, Miss Parker opened her eyes. It took a while before she could focus, and when she saw the face looking down at her, she thought she was having hallucinations. She closed her eyes and opened them again. But the sight was still the same.  
  
"What's going on? Who are you?" ***Do I have a twin-sister? *** She asked without paying attention to her 'new' voice.  
  
"Miss Parker, it's me, Jarod. It seems like we have switched bodies," Jarod said.  
  
Miss Parker stared at him. "What?" she asked puzzled. She slowly sat up and let her gaze travel downwards.  
  
"Oh my god! I'm you!" she exclaimed. Jarod couldn't help but laugh as he saw the shocked look on her face.  
  
"How is it possible?" Miss Parker whispered. ***Shit! ***  
  
"I'm not sure. But I suspect it's because of the bottle you broke. I was doing some research, about the possibility to literally become anyone else. I guess it backfired."  
  
Miss Parker didn't know what to say. She was stunned. This was just too much! She was trapped in Jarod's body? What the hell was she going to do?  
  
She sighed. "To become anyone else? I'm glad you're taking your role as a pretender serious, but what the HELL did you do something like this for!"  
  
"Don't blame me; you were the one who threw the bottle."  
  
"So you're saying this is my fault? You bastard!" ***Hell, it IS my fault! ***  
  
"Okay, I don't think it's the right time to fight. We need to figure something out," Jarod said.  
  
"No kidding! How long will it take for you to find something that'll make everything right?"  
  
"Well, it took three weeks to come up with this, so don't..." Jarod started but got interrupted.  
  
"I can't do this! You find something and that's fast! I'm going back to the Centre!" Miss Parker snapped. She got up on her feet and headed for the door.  
  
"Are you nuts!? What do you think the Centre will say if you walk around there looking like me!?" Jarod screamed, running after her. Just as he reached her, he once again tripped and had to grab the nearest thing that happened to be Miss Parker.  
  
"How the hell can you walk in these things?!" he gasped, trying to regain his balance. ***Damn these heels! ***  
  
Miss Parker couldn't help laughing as she realized Jarod was wearing her shoes. She smirked.  
  
"Catch me if you can!" she said, hurrying out of the room.  
  
"MISS PARKER!" Jarod screamed.  
  
Miss Parker walked back into the hall, she rolled her eyes as she saw the way Jarod was swaying there he was standing.  
  
"Gee, if you're gonna continue like that, you'll disgrace me..." she sighed. ***How hard can it possibly be? ***  
  
Jarod sighed heavily. "Parker, this might take a while. We better get use to this," he said.  
  
Miss Parker nodded. "There's only one thing to do. You'll go back to the Centre and pretend to be me," she said.  
  
"I can't do that!"  
  
"And why the hell not?!"  
  
"I'm not putting one foot in that building." *** I'm not going there; please don't make me go there! ***  
  
"You don't have a choice!" Miss Parker snapped impatiently. "And just a tip. Learn how to walk!" she spat.  
  
~¤~¤~¤~ ~¤~¤~¤~ ~¤~¤~¤~  
  
ABOUT TWO HOURS LATER. MISS PARKER'S HOUSE.  
  
~¤~¤~¤~ ~¤~¤~¤~ ~¤~¤~¤~  
  
"Good luck J, and don't screw up. I don't wanna be locked up somewhere," Miss Parker said.  
  
"I'll do my best." Jarod said. There was a silence. *** This could be interesting...*** "I can't wait until tonight, just imagine what I can do with this body!" he continued.  
  
Miss Parker let out a small gasp. She stared at him. "You wouldn't dare. If you even look at my body I swear I'll kill you," she snarled.  
  
Jarod laughed. "A little hard not to, huh? Have you heard about showers?" he grinned. ***Hah! Gotcha! ***  
  
"You perverse bastard!"  
  
Jarod smirked. "Don't look so shocked honey, you have noting to be ashamed of," he taunted, letting his hand slid in under his blouse. *** Mmmmm, this is nice...***  
  
"Don't do that!" Miss Parker exclaimed, staring at the hand which slowly found its way upwards. ***Oh god, don't touch it, no not there. Mmmmm, why ain't I me now? ***  
  
"I never thought your skin would be this soft," Jarod said with a faked moan of satisfaction. ***Yes! I love that look...oh no, Uh-oh. ***  
  
"Don't touch me, you bastard!" Miss Parker snapped. Without thinking she hit him hard in his face.  
  
"That wasn't a smart move Parker," Jarod groaned, trying to stop the bleeding from his lip.  
  
Miss Parker shook her head. ***Sure as hell not! *** "I hit myself, I'm gonna kill me if that turns out to be a scar," she mumbled, giving Jarod a napkin before he would ruin her clothes.  
  
"Don't worry."  
  
"Listen Parker, while I'm gone. You'll have to go to my hotel room and get some clothes for you. It seems like we're gonna live together for a while."  
  
"No!" ***I can't let him stay in my house! What if Daddy comes? Wait, he's me... Hell, I can't stay in my house! ***  
  
"I'll take the guestroom, it's okay. Stop being such a bitch!" ***What is she afraid of? It's not like anything can happen since we don't have our own bodies! Hmmm, it could be interesting...no Jarod! Don't think like that! *** With a smug smile, Jarod turned around and walked out through the door, leaving a stunned Miss Parker behind.  
  
~¤~¤~¤~ ~¤~¤~¤~ ~¤~¤~¤~  
  
LATER. THE CENTRE.  
  
~¤~¤~¤~ ~¤~¤~¤~ ~¤~¤~¤~  
  
Jarod walked through the corridor towards Miss Parker's office. His eyes scanned everyone he met, he felt like everybody looked at him. Could they see he was not Miss Parker? What if they could feel that their prey was close? Jarod sighed. Of course not, what were they? Hyenas? ***Hmmm, something like that*** He couldn't help but smile. How could he be so stupid! Jarod continued walking. As he reached the office, Mr. Parker was waiting inside. Jarod gave him a terrified look, but soon calmed down.  
  
"Angel! There you are," Mr. Parker said as he walked up to his daughter and placed a kiss on her forehead.  
  
Jarod shuddered. ***Urk, he kissed me! Disgusting! *** This was creepy.  
  
"I was beginning to get worried,"  
  
***You lying asshole! You don't give a damn about her! ***  
  
"Don't worry daddy, I can take care of myself," he said, praying Miss Parker would have said the same thing.  
  
"I wonder if you have heard anything from Jarod lately. This game is getting rather annoying, we need him back as soon as possible," Mr. Parker said.  
  
Jarod swallowed hard. He gave the older man a look. He smirked. ***I'm right here! Come get me! ***  
  
"No, I haven't."  
  
"You know you'll be free to the leave the Centre when you have returned Jarod."  
  
"And who have decided that! If you care about me at all, you should let me decide what to do with my own life! Why didn't you let me be happy with Tommy?" As the words had come out, Jarod regretted saying them. But he just couldn't resist it!  
  
"Angel, I though you had gotten over that," Mr. Parker said with a deep sigh.  
  
***Bastard***  
  
"I'm sorry daddy, but I don't think I'll ever will get over that. Do you understand how much it hurt me?" Jarod continued. He knew Miss Parker would kill him if she knew what he was doing, but this could be the only opportunity he got to find out what was going on between the chairman and his daughter.  
  
Mr. Parker gave his daughter an irritated look.  
  
"Parker, I don't want to hear about that again okay! What happened was for the best, for all of us."  
  
"You mean for you and the Centre! But how do you think I feel?"  
  
"Dammit Parker! What is wrong with you?"  
  
There was a silence. Jarod got a feeling of that he should stop questioning him, before he would get too suspicious. He sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry, I overreacted that's all, lets forget about this," Jarod said, he gave the older man a smile. Mr. Parker returned the smile.  
  
"Yes, let's forget this, forever." Mr. Parker hugged his daughter. After a while he let go and walked up to the door.  
  
"Don't forget, the sooner Jarod is returned, the sooner you can leave," he said before he left.  
  
Jarod stared after him. He slowly shook his head. He didn't care about her at all! How could a father be so heartless against his own daughter? He wondered if Miss Parker knew about this. Maybe it was for the best if she didn't. Her father was the only one in her family she had left, except Lyle, but he didn't even count. Jarod sighed miserably. He felt so sorry for Miss Parker. Why couldn't she have a normal life? Why couldn't they let her be happy?  
  
All of the sudden the door opened and Broots peeked in.  
  
"Miss Parker, I'm sorry I didn't knock. But...Ehhhm...we've found Jarod, he have been spotted here in Blue Cove!"  
  
Jarod stared at him in shock. How was it possible? He'd told her to be careful! Dammit! This was not a part of the plan. ***Shit! This is not going to be easy! ***  
  
"Miss Parker, did you hear me?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry. I was just..." Jarod started but realized he didn't sound like Miss Parker at all.  
  
"Fine! Get Syd! We're leaving right now!" he snapped. As he saw the scared look on Broots face he immediately regretted snapping at him. Poor guy, was this what he was going through every day? Why couldn't Miss Parker be a little nicer? He wanted to apologize, but forced himself to be quiet.  
  
~¤~¤~¤~ ~¤~¤~¤~ ~¤~¤~¤~  
  
Miss Parker had just parked her car outside her house when a black car suddenly came in full speed towards her. It stopped and Sydney, Broots and Jarod, jumped out. She stood there staring at them as they came running towards her. Suddenly she realized, she was Jarod. She was supposed to run! ***Holy shit! *** Quickly she let go of the bag she was holding and ran in the other direction. She was surprised of how easy it was to run dressed like this. Of course Jarod got away all the time. ***Damn LabRat! ***  
  
Jarod tried desperately to keep his pace up, to not stumble or fall. He didn't understand, how could Miss Parker run in shoes like this? Of course she never managed to get him! Actually this was kind of fun. Now he got a chance to feel and experience what Miss Parker was forced to go through everyday. And best of all, Miss Parker got a chance to feel how he felt every time he had to give up what he was doing and escape. Maybe she finally could understand.  
  
But right now, the problem was that he had no intention to catch her. He had to come up with something to stop this chase. Jarod threw a quick glance at Sydney and Broots. Thank god it was only them and not Lyle or the Sweepers. This time he could easily fake something to make this whole thing end.  
  
Jarod quickly glanced at the ground. *** Oh no, not again!"***  
  
"Miss Parker! Are you okay?" Sydney immediately knelt next to her. Jarod smiled sadly as he heard the concern in the other mans voice. Slowly he got up in a half sitting position, leaning on his elbow.  
  
"Parker? Are you hurt?"  
  
Jarod still didn't answer. He didn't know what to say, he knew Miss Parker would just get up and continue the chase as if nothing had happened, so, something must be wrong.  
  
"I don't know Syd, I ehhm, I think I hurt my foot," he mumbled. "Dammit! I can't believe LabRat got away again!" he added in an irritated voice.  
  
"It's okay Parker, let me help you," Sydney said, placing his arms around Miss Parker to help her to get up.  
  
"Can you walk?" he asked worriedly.  
  
Jarod nodded, but Sydney could se the doubt in her eyes. *** Thank god, now I'll have a reason to not walk normally in these. ***  
  
~¤~¤~¤~ ~¤~¤~¤~ ~¤~¤~¤~  
  
Miss Parker stopped as she realized she wasn't being chased anymore. She glared at Jarod as she saw Sydney hold his arm around his waist to steady him. *** Dammit! It's a smart move, but I would never let him see me that weak! *** She couldn't help but smile as she saw Sydney help her back to the car. As the car drove off she let out a breath of relief. This was spooky; having someone running after you with a gun really was frightening. Poor Jarod! She headed for the house, as she got there she grabbed the bag with clothes and walked inside, closing the door carefully.  
  
Taking off her shoes, she realized she needed to take a shower. She never imagined how warm it was to wear clothes like this. *** Thank god I'm not a guy! ***  
  
She walked up the stairs without hearing the car that came back and stopped outside the house or the door opening and a person walking inside.  
  
The one coming in, quietly took off his shoes and coat, letting  
out a satisfied sigh as he was able to stand on his feet normally. With a smirk he followed Miss Parker up the stairs. Quietly he peeked through the opening of the bathroom door. *** Hey! It's not okay for me? But it is for you? No way...that's not fair! *** He opened the door some more, he just had too see this! He smiled as he saw the uncertain look on her face as she slowly let her hands touch the muscles on her chest, trembling slightly she let her hands further down, exploring her body.  
  
"Do you like what you see?" *** I knew it! *** Miss Parker inhaled sharply, staring at Jarod who now was standing in the doorway. *** Shit! This is embarrassing! Oh, please just go away. CLOSE THE DOOR! ***  
  
"Jarod, I was just going to take a shower..." she said in an uncomfortable voice. *** Stop staring at me like that! Hell, have you never seen yourself before? ***  
  
"Oh yeah? What if I'll join you?" Jarod smirked.  
  
"I promise, if you as much as think that thought, I'll kill you!"  
  
"We'll se about that!" with a laugh, Jarod slowly started to undress. Starting with the tiny buttons of his blouse, and slowly, not breaking the eye contact with Miss Parker he continued with his short leather skirt.  
  
"Jarod! Please don't," Miss Parker begged. But Jarod ignored her. When he was finished he slowly turned around to look in the full-length mirror.  
  
"Miss Parker! You surely look beautiful!" he smiled. *** Oh my god! She is amazing. I must be dreaming! ***  
  
"Screw you."  
  
"Don't be mad. You're the one who started this!"  
  
*** Oh no, he's right! What have I done to deserve this?! Please, let it be a bad dream...please... *** 


	2. Chapter two

CHAPTER TWO.  
  
*  
  
Miss Parker awoke with a start. She sat up in her bed, scanning the dark? When she didn't see anything strange, she slowly slid down on her back again; her body was still tense, like she was waiting for something to happen. She sighed irritated. It was Jarod's fault! Having him in her house made her nervous. And sure as hell, things hadn't been better since their shower. God, she had never felt dumber in her entire life, and she wasn't even herself! Slowly she let her hands follow the contours of her arms, god, these strong protective arms. Miss Parker sighed longingly. She would do anything to be held by them, to feel safe. ***Ironic! Now when I finally admit it, it's impossible. *** Miss Parker rolled over to her side, snuggling up closer against the pillow. She wrapped the quilt tighter around her body to get warm. ***Mmmmm, I wish I could sleep with my head on my chest. ***  
  
Suddenly the silence was broken by a voice. Miss Parker reached out to light the bed-lamp. She saw Jarod standing in the doorway.  
  
Jarod met her look. "What is wrong with you?" he asked.  
  
Miss Parker was confused. *** Hey! I haven't done anything! What the hell are you blaming me for now?!***  
  
Jarod smiled as he saw the puzzled look on her face. "You have a stomachache, is that normal?" he asked, massaging his belly.  
  
Miss Parker started to laugh. "This is not so bad after all! Now, I don't have to deal with my ulcer!" she smiled.  
  
"Oh! Thanks, that sounds encouraging!" Jarod sighed. "Is it supposed to hurt like this?" *** Shit! ***  
  
"I'm sure it is! Get use to it!" *** Hah! Now you'll understand how I feel! ***  
  
Jarod sighed. "I need a painkiller," he mumbled. *** This is bad,  
very bad! ***  
  
"Oh C'mon, don't be such a wimp!" *** Poor Jarod, I hate to see him in pain. ***  
  
With a low groan, Jarod turned around and left the room. Miss Parker twitched off the lamp and tried to go back to sleep.  
  
~¤~¤~¤~ ~¤~¤~¤~ ~¤~¤~¤~  
  
NEXT MORNING.  
  
~¤~¤~¤~ ~¤~¤~¤~ ~¤~¤~¤~  
  
"What is this smell? What the hell are you doing?" Miss Parker entered the kitchen, glaring at Jarod who was sitting by the table, eating what she thought was egg and bacon.  
  
"You can't eat like that!" she snapped. *** Gee, what the hell does he think he is? A horse? ***  
  
Jarod gave her an innocent look. "Why not?" *** This is yummy! ***  
  
"I'm gonna be fat! Besides it's not good for my stomach."  
  
Jarod looked at her, raising an eyebrow. ***Hah! You'll have to come up with something better. ***  
  
"Oh yeah? And you're saying coffee, vodka and cigarettes are?" he asked.  
  
Miss Parker rolled her eyes. *** Hell! He's right. Bastard! ***  
  
"What I eat it's not any of your business!" she snapped. "You don't have time for this. You have a work to get to, now move!"  
  
"I don't want to go to the Centre," Jarod whined. *** I hate that place. It's scary! ***  
  
"Yeah, I'm not so thrilled about going there every single morning either. Jarod, it doesn't matter what you want or what you don't want. You are going there! And don't you dare get a lead on me, my inexperience of running away from people sure as hell are going to get me caught!"  
  
Jarod smiled. "You'll learn," he said. "Sydney thinks I hurt my foot, so maybe I'll send Lyle to get you," he continued.  
  
"If you do that, you're gonna regret it!" Miss Parker snarled.  
  
"We'll se about that." *** Don't worry honey, do you really think I would risk your life like that. I love you. ***  
  
"If you send Lyle, it's like sending me to a hungry lion, he will kill me!" *** Please, don't do that. Don't you care about me at all? ***  
  
Jarod saw the fear that flashed through her eyes. He felt sorry for her, of course he wouldn't do something like that.  
  
"Parker, I don't want you to get caught. First, it's my body which will get hurt, second, I need you to help me with this experiment," Jarod said, not knowing how much his words hurt her.  
  
Miss Parker didn't say anything, she just stared at him. She felt tears brim in her eyes. He really didn't care. He just liked teasing her, to take advantage of having control of her body. Damn him! How could he do this to her?  
  
Jarod noticed her sadness, he walked up to her, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly. *** I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. ***  
  
Miss Parker just nodded. She knew that if she spoke, her voice would fail her.  
  
Jarod sighed. "I have to go, and, watch your back. We'll never know what can happen," he said. *** I'm sorry Parker; I wish I could stay with you. ***  
  
"I'm not dumb! JUST GO!" Miss Parker almost screamed. *** Please stay! ***  
  
Jarod gave her one last look, and then he turned and walked up to the door, opened it and walked out... 


	3. Chapter three

LATER THAT DAY. THE CENTRE.  
  
~¤~¤~¤~ ~¤~¤~¤~ ~¤~¤~¤~  
  
Jarod sat at the desk of Miss Parker's office when suddenly the door flew open. He looked up and saw Lyle standing in the doorway. With an evil glare at what he thought was his sister; he walked up to the desk.  
  
*** Shit! Not him, please make him go away! ***  
  
"You idiot!" Lyle snarled.  
  
Jarod got up on his feet, staring at the other man. First he didn't know how to act.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking of? We could have had him by now!" Lyle continued.  
  
"It was an accident dammit!" Jarod snapped.  
  
"Yeah, don't you think I know what you are doing," Lyle said in a threatening tone.  
  
"You don't know a fucking shit about me! Get out of here!"  
  
Lyle gave his sister a smug smile. Then he left the room. Jarod shivered. What was he up to? This didn't look good. He walked up to the door and watched Lyle disappear.  
  
~¤~¤~¤~ ~¤~¤~¤~ ~¤~¤~¤~  
  
LATER THAT DAY.  
  
~¤~¤~¤~ ~¤~¤~¤~ ~¤~¤~¤~  
  
"Miss Parker, you are not going to believe this!" Jarod looked up and saw Broots, followed by Sydney walk into the office.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Mr. Lyle found Jarod in your house, he said he was checking up on you and Jarod was there, why would he be checking up on you?" Broots asked.  
  
"Miss Parker are you alright?" Sydney asked as he saw the look on her face. Jarod swallowed hard.  
  
"Has he caught her?" he asked without thinking of what he said.  
  
"Her?" Broots asked confused.  
  
*** Shit! Did I say her? Dammit! ***  
  
"I mean him, has Lyle caught him?"  
  
"I don't know, I think Jarod managed to escape, but Lyle is still after him," Sydney said.  
  
"Oh no... I mean YES! Maybe we'll finally have him!" Jarod said with a false smile on his lips.  
  
*** Oh Parker, I'm so sorry... please be okay... ***  
  
"I'm afraid Lyle will hurt him," Sydney mumbled.  
  
Jarod gasped. Without saying anything he got up on his feet and ran out of the room. He had to get to her; he just couldn't let Lyle hurt her. He'd promised her he would keep Lyle away.  
  
"Miss Parker?" Sydney shouted. He turned to Broots.  
  
"What is she doing?" he asked with confusion written all over his face.  
  
~¤~¤~¤~ ~¤~¤~¤~ ~¤~¤~¤~  
  
Miss Parker rounded the corner as fast as she could. She was desperate; she had to find somewhere to hide! She heard Lyle shout something. Until now, she had no idea of how it felt like to being chased for real. She had no idea of the fear and desperation that was going through her body. God, was this how Jarod felt? All of the sudden she realized the road was a dead end. She stopped dead in her tracks, giving the high barrier in front of her a terrified look. She spun around, desperately searching for somewhere to go. *** Please... don't let him get me... please... ***  
  
"Jarod! How does it feel to not have anywhere to run?" Lyle shouted as he walked up to her with his gun drawn. He smiled evilly.  
  
Miss Parker didn't know what to do. She had never been this frightened in a very long time. What was she going to do?  
  
"Don't look so scared. I won't hurt you," Lyle said. "badly..." he added with a smirk. Miss Parker was still searching for somewhere to go.  
  
"There's no need to do that, this time you won't get away," Lyle said, raising his gun. With a finger on the trigger he pointed it at her stomach.  
  
*** He is going to shoot! Oh my god, please don't hurt me... I'm your sister! Please!***  
  
Miss Parker closed her eyes and waited. A gunshot sounded. She pressed her eyes closer together and waited for the bullet to hit her. But to her surprise nothing happened. Trembling, she opened her eyes again. What she saw made her let out a loud gasp of shock.  
  
Lyle was lying on the ground, clutching his shoulder. Behind him, Jarod was standing.  
  
"Jarod!" Miss Parker screamed. *** Shit! Dammit, I called him Jarod! Why the hell did I do that***  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Lyle asked.  
  
"Nothing you need to worry about. Just shut up!" Jarod snarled. With his gun still pointed at him, he walked up to Miss Parker.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked. Miss Parker just stared at him. *** Are you hurt? No! You can't be! Talk to me. ***  
  
"Parker?" he whispered.  
  
"I'm fine, why the hell did you sent him after me, you promised you wouldn't," she said.  
  
"I didn't... I'll tell you later.  
  
"You could have killed me! Was that what you wanted?!" Miss Parker almost screamed. *** How could you? Don't you know how much I love you? Would it be different if you did? ***  
  
"I'm sorry, when I found out it was too late to stop him," Jarod said.  
  
"Like I would believe that!" *** is that true? Do you care about me... please care...***  
  
"Dammit, we don't have time for this, we have to figure something out, Lyle is shot, and I'm sure he knows too much already," Jarod said, changing the subject.  
  
*** He doesn't... oh my god... no...***  
  
Miss Parker closed her eyes to pull herself together. Slowly she opened them again.  
  
"No one will believe him, we'll just leave him here and call a sweeper team to take care of him," she said. She tried to sound could but her voice trembled slightly as she spoke. Jarod nodded.  
  
"Let's go then!" Without looking back, they both walked away. 


	4. Chapter four

MISS PARKER'S HOUSE.  
  
~¤~¤~¤~ ~¤~¤~¤~ ~¤~¤~¤~  
  
With a deep sigh, Miss Parker collapsed into her couch. It was much more tiring to be chased than to chase. No doubt it was. She looked up and saw Jarod sit down next to her. He started to talk, telling her about what happened. When he was finished he gave her a pleading look.  
  
"Do you believe me?" he asked. *** I'm not lying, I would never to that to you. ***  
  
Miss Parker nodded slowly.*** Please, talk about something else before I start to cry. *** She cleared her throat. "We are in big trouble," she announced. Jarod gave her a questioning look.  
  
"Lyle," Miss Parker said simply. Jarod immediately understood. "And Sydney and Broots," he added. Now it was Miss Parker's turn to look confused.  
  
"Maybe it's not that serious, but I happened to call you a 'she' and I kind of panicked when I herd Lyle was after you, they must think I have totally lost it," Jarod smiled. *** Hmmm, maybe this is good, now they will see how much she cares about me, she does? Doesn't she? ***  
  
Miss Parker returned the smile. She imagined the looks on their faces. It must have been quite fun. *** Sydney will think I need to see a shrink! ***  
  
"The sweeper team, you have to call them," she suddenly said.  
  
"Do I have to?" Jarod asked with a grin. *** Why did she have to remember that? ***  
  
Miss Parker sighed. "No matter how much I hate him, I can't let him die," she said.  
  
*** But he's evil...*** "Fine, give me the phone," Jarod surrendered.  
  
Miss Parker glared at him. "Get it yourself!" she snapped. *** What does he think I am? ***  
  
Jarod walked up to the phone, picked it up and without thinking he dialled one of the numbers concerning the Centre he knew about.  
  
A cell phone started to ring. Both Miss Parker and Jarod looked around, confused.  
  
"It's mine..." Jarod said, taking up the small phone from his pocket. *** Oh my god, what if it's Raines!? ***  
  
"No! idiot! It's mine!" Miss Parker snapped. She snatched the phone out of his hand, flipped it open to answer.  
  
"But..." Jarod protested, but it was too late.  
  
"WHAT!" Miss Parker almost screamed. There was no response.  
  
"What the hell do you want!" *** Talk to me dammit! ***  
  
There was a silence. Jarod slowly turned his head and gave her a puzzled look. Soon his look was replaced by a grin. He started to chuckle.  
  
Miss Parker gave him an annoyed look. *** Does he think this is funny? Bastad! ***  
  
"Parker, I think I called you," Jarod stated. Still smiling, he hung up.  
  
Miss Parker stared at him as if he was an idiot. She snapped her phone closed and threw it at the couch.  
  
"HOW DAMN STUPID CAN YOU GET!" she screamed. *** I can't believe it, he called me! What an idiot! ***  
  
Jarod just smiled dumbly. *** It's not my fault. I never called a sweeper team, isn't that obvious? ***  
  
Miss Parker couldn't hold back a smile. *** He is so cute when he does that, Shit! ***  
  
"What's the number?" Jarod asked. Miss Parker told him and he dialled the number, waiting nervously for someone to answer.  
  
~¤~¤~¤~ ~¤~¤~¤~ ~¤~¤~¤~  
  
LATER. AT THE CENTRE.  
  
~¤~¤~¤~ ~¤~¤~¤~ ~¤~¤~¤~  
  
Jarod was sitting in Miss Parker's office when the door suddenly opened and Mr. Parker walked in. He had an angry look on his face and walked straight up to his daughter. *** Eh oh... ***  
  
"Angel, I knew what you did, and that's not acceptable at the Centre. I want to know why," he said.  
  
Jarod got up on his feet to face the older man. Shit! This was not good. Damn Lyle, he had obviously told him. *** No one will believe him, yeah, like hell! ***  
  
"It was an accident daddy," He tried. But the angry look on Mr. Parker's face told him he didn't believe a word of what he was saying.  
  
"Don't lie to me."  
  
Jarod swallowed hard. What was he going to say?  
  
"You shot your brother and literally walked away with Jarod. You are on his side," Mr. Parker stated. "How long have this been going on? I guess that's why you never captured him. I can't let you do this anymore; you'll get a new assignment. Lyle and sweepers are going to handle the chase for Jarod from now, is that clear?"  
  
Jarod stared at him in shock. "You can't replace me!" he said. *** This can't be happening! ***  
  
"I don't have a choice."  
  
"How can you do this to your own daughter! Don't you care about her at all?!" Jarod almost screamed. *** Miss Parker is going to be so upset! How am I going to tell her? ***  
  
Mr. Parker gave him a confused look. "Angel, since when do you talk about yourself in third person?" he asked.  
  
Jarod realized his mistake. *** Shit! Not again! ***  
  
Mr. Parker didn't wait for him to answer. "I'll inform Sydney and Broots. You're not allowed to work with this anymore. Do you understand?" he said.  
  
Jarod couldn't do anything else than to nod. Mr. Parker left and Jarod slowly sat down. He rested his face in his hands, sighing deeply.  
  
~¤~¤~¤~ ~¤~¤~¤~ ~¤~¤~¤~  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT. MISS PARKER'S HOUSE.  
  
~¤~¤~¤~ ~¤~¤~¤~ ~¤~¤~¤~  
  
"I can't believe it! This is the worst day in my life! WHY! Jarod, WHY?!" Miss Parker screamed. Jarod gave her a sad look.  
  
"I'm sorry, I couldn't do anything;" Jarod mumbled. *** Hey! You should be glad! Now you don't have a reason to stay there! ***  
  
"I'm replaced? I'm not going to chase you anymore! Do you have any idea of what this means!? Lyle will be chasing after me, and when we switch back, I won't be able to protect you!" Miss Parker said upset. The last sentence came out before she had a chance to stop it. Jarod gave her a surprised look. Miss Parker sat down at the couch, whining. *** Can it possible get any worse? ***  
  
"Is that what you are doing?" Jarod asked amused. *** I knew it! ***  
  
Miss Parker glared at him. "I'm not going to answer that," she snarled.  
  
Jarod smiled at her. "You don't have to," he said with a smirk. *** YES! She loves me! ***  
  
With a deep sigh, Miss Parker leaned back in the couch. She grabbed one of the pillows and held it close to her. Jarod gave her a look. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Do you wanna talk about it?" he asked.  
  
"NO! SHUT UP!" Miss Parker screamed, surprising both herself and Jarod. Jarod walked to sit down next to her. She glared at him, but didn't say anything.  
  
They just sat there for a long time. None of them were talking. Finally Miss Parker turned her head to look at Jarod.  
  
"I have to come with you," she said in a low voice.  
  
Jarod gave her a puzzled look.  
  
"Come with me? Where?" *** Is she serious? ***  
  
"How the hell should I know!?" Miss Parker snapped. "I just mean that I'll come with you, wherever it is you are going," she said in a nicer voice.  
  
*** Oh my god! YES! *** Jarod looked at her as if he didn't understand what she was saying. *** This is fun... *** Miss Parker whimpered. Why didn't he understand? Why did she have to repeat it when it was so hard to say it at all?  
  
"I'm..." she started but stopped as she didn't know how to rephrase it. *** What the hell is this? Is he stupid?! ***  
  
"Jarod, I'm leaving the Centre, and I'll come with you..." Miss Parker said in a low voice "Is that okay?" she added. *** Now he HAS to understand! ***  
  
Jarod smiled. "Yes it is, I'm glad!" he said as his smile grew even bigger.  
  
Miss parker let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"And just so you know, I knew what you meant the first time you mentioned it," Jarod added with a smug smile. Miss Parker gasped.  
  
"You bastard! Why did you let me go on!?" She almost screamed.  
  
"Fun," Jarod said simply. *** Don't be mad honey... ***  
  
"Do you know how embarrassing it is?" Miss Parker mumbled. *** How could I be so damn stupid! Of course he knew! *** Jarod gave her an encouraging smile. Soon Miss Parker relaxed and returned the smile. *** Why can I never stay mad at him? How can it be so hard? ***  
  
"Where are we going? It's your choice," she said.  
  
"No, it's our choice." 


	5. Chapter five

THE CENTRE. SYDNEY'S OFFICE.  
  
~¤~¤~¤~ ~¤~¤~¤~ ~¤~¤~¤~  
  
Jarod walked into the office without knocking. Sydney looked up as he heard the footsteps.  
  
"Miss Parker, I heard from your father that you are replaced. What happened?" he asked. Jarod walked up to the couch and sat down without saying anything. He sighed deeply. He had to tell him, there wasn't much time. He only wished Miss Parker had been able to say goodbye. He knew she wanted to.  
  
"Syd, I don't wanna talk about it, let's say that I'm on Jarod's side. I've been the whole time and daddy found out when I shot Lyle to prevent him from hurting Jarod." *** Don't give me that look. ***  
  
Sydney stared at him in shock. But soon a smile crept to his face.  
  
"I understand. What are you going to do now?" he asked, suspecting what the answer would be.  
  
There was a silence.  
  
"I'm leaving the Centre. I don't have a reason to stay here anymore, and besides I can't risk that Lyle will capture Jarod..." Jarod said, knowing Miss Parker would never be this honest. But Sydney deserved to know the truth. Miss Parker didn't have to find out.  
  
Sydney nodded slowly, not knowing what to say.  
  
"I'm sorry it has to be like this, but we don't have a choice. I know I could never stand the thought of knowing that Jarod would be locked up here, I would miss him so much," Jarod continued. He smiled to himself as he realized how stupid it felt to talk about himself in this way. His smile grew bigger as he saw the stunned look in the older mans face. Of course Sydney was shocked. Miss Parker would never have confessed her love for Jarod just like that. This was really fun!  
  
"What Syd? Have you swallowed your tongue?" he teased.  
  
"I'm just... You have changed Parker, I never thought I would hear you say something like that," Sydney said.  
  
"I know," Jarod said. *** The only problem is that I'm not her... ***  
  
"I have to go, do you know where I can find Broots?"  
  
Sydney looked at him puzzled.  
  
"There he always is, the tech-room..." he said a bit confused. What was wrong with her? She had behaved strange the whole time.  
  
"Can you come with me..." *** Please... I don't wanna go there alone... it's creepy! ***  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't want to say goodbye to him alone," Jarod begged. Miss Parker would kill him if she knew what he was doing, but he wasn't sure he could find the way there, and the last thing he wanted was to run into Mr. Parker or Mr. Raines.  
  
"Sure..." Sydney said. He gave Jarod a confused look, but got up on his feet and both of them left the office.  
  
~¤~¤~¤~ ~¤~¤~¤~ ~¤~¤~¤~  
  
EARLY NEXT MORNING. SOMEWHERE ON A ROAD.  
  
~¤~¤~¤~ ~¤~¤~¤~ ~¤~¤~¤~  
  
"I've never been on a road trip before."  
  
Miss Parker smiled. "Then it's about time," she said, giving Jarod a quick look.  
  
"So where are we going?"  
  
"I don't know, but I think we should find a safe place, and then we should work on that thing so we can switch back, did you get those papers from the lab?"  
  
Jarod nodded. "I have everything I need," he said.  
  
"Great! I can't wait to be myself again!" *** Not that I'm complaining! This is kind of cool! ***  
  
"I know what you mean." *** I'll miss you. ***  
  
There was a long silence.  
  
"Parker? I think you should take your medicine," Jarod suddenly said. Miss Parker gave him a puzzled look. But realized what he was talking about when he was massaging his stomach.  
  
"That won't help," she smiled. *** It's really nice to not have to deal with that damn ulcer! ***  
  
"What?"  
  
"You should take my medicine, it's your stomach now," she said smiling as she heard Jarod whimper.  
  
"I'm hungry, can we stop somewhere?"  
  
Miss Parker frowned. "You're gonna eat?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah!" *** Why is that so strange? ***  
  
"You can't do that!" *** How can he possibly eat so much?! He'll make me fat! ***  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
Miss Parker sighed. "Never mind."  
  
They drove about a half an hour until they find a pizza place. Miss Parker stopped the car and they both got out, heading for the small restaurant.  
  
"What the hell?" Miss Parker exclaimed as she read the menus.  
  
Jarod gave her a puzzled look.  
  
"I can't believe they only have pizza here!" *** What kind of place is this! ***  
  
"What had you expected? It's a pizza place," Jarod said with a grin. *** Seriously, don't tell me you have never been at a place like this before. ***  
  
"But I don't want pizza, I want 'real' food!" Miss Parker snapped.  
  
"Pizza is good!" Jarod smiled. Ignoring Miss Parker annoyed comment.  
  
"Fine! I'll have one," Miss Parker surrendered. They ordered the food and soon the waitress arrived with it. Jarod immediately started to eat. Miss Parker stared at him with a look that said 'you are crazy'  
  
"What are you waiting for? It tastes better before it's getting cold!"  
  
Miss Parker glared at him. Hesitating she tasted the food.  
  
"This IS good! I can't believe I haven't tried I this earlier!" Miss Parker smiled. *** Damn you Jarod! ***  
  
"I told you!" *** Hah! Gotcha! ***  
  
Miss Parker couldn't help but smile. This was so different. She hadn't had this fun in a long time. Being there with Jarod made her feel normal. She decided to forget about everything else and just have fun! For as long as it could last. 


	6. Chapter six

EIGHT DAYS LATER.  
  
¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤  
  
Miss Parker slowly started to regain consciousness. Moaning, she managed to get to a half sitting position, leaning on her elbow. She glanced at Jarod and couldn't help but smile as she realized it had worked. They were back in their own bodies! As she got up on her feet, her head started to ache and the dizziness almost made her fall. Pressing one of her hands against her head she walked up to Jarod and sat down next to him.  
  
"Wake up," she said, shaking his shoulder. Nothing happened.  
  
"Jarod!" ¤¤¤ Please wake up. ¤¤¤  
  
Jarod mumbled something and rolled over, continuing to sleep. Miss Parker rolled her eyes.  
  
"GET UP DAMMIT!" she yelled. Jarod opened his eyes and gave her a sleepy look.  
  
"Did you say something?" he mumbled. ¤¤¤ Is it morning already? ¤¤¤  
  
"Yes! I said... GET UP! Are you going to sleep forever?" ¤¤¤ Gee ¤¤¤  
  
Jarod smiled. He got up on his feet, looking around.  
  
¤¤¤ Now I remember! ¤¤¤  
  
"It worked!" he stated.  
  
"Yeah, I am aware of that."  
  
"So how does it feel to be yourself again?" Jarod asked with a grin.  
  
"It couldn't be better," Miss Parker said, her voice slightly sarcastic. She walked up to a chair and collapsed onto it.  
  
"This is even worse then the last time," she mumbled. ¤¤¤ I'm in hell! ¤¤¤  
  
Jarod walked up to her, giving her a confused look. But soon he realized what she was talking about.  
  
"Having a headache?" he asked, knowing the answer. Miss Parker moaned in response.  
  
Jarod rounded the chair and began rubbing Miss Parker's shoulders.  
  
"What are you doing?" ¤¤¤ Mmmmm, that feels nice. ¤¤¤  
  
"What does it feel like I'm doing?"  
  
Miss Parker sighed. "It's my head that aches, not my shoulders," she said.  
  
"It helps, just shut up and relax." Jarod smiled. ¤¤¤ Admit you like it, I know you do. ¤¤¤  
  
¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤  
  
LATER. IN A HOTEL.  
  
¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤  
  
Miss Parker was lying in her bed, staring at the ceiling. She suddenly heard the shower stop and soon Jarod entered the room.  
  
"Your turn," he smiled.  
  
Miss Parker climbed out of the bed, stretching her legs before she walked up to the bathroom door. She stopped and gave Jarod a look.  
  
"What are we going to do?" she asked.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"This whole situation, do you still want me with you when we are back to normal?" Miss Parker asked, looking down at her feet. ¤¤¤ Say yes! I'll die if you don't me... really... ¤¤¤  
  
"It's not like you can return to the Centre after what we did," Jarod stated. ¤¤¤ Of course I want to be with you. ¤¤¤  
  
Miss Parker just nodded in agreement. She glanced at him. ¤¤¤ Say it! ¤¤¤  
  
"We'll talk more about this later," Jarod said.  
  
"But I want to know." ¤¤¤ SAY IT! Please just tell me. ¤¤¤  
  
Jarod smiled. "Of course I want you to come with me," he said. Miss Parker let out a breath she wasn't aware of holding.  
  
"Good!" she said with a small smile. ¤¤¤ Thank god, don't you dare scare me like that again. ¤¤¤  
  
Jarod stood there smiling as he watched her disappear into the bathroom, closing the door.  
  
¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤  
  
EARLY NEXT MORNING.  
  
¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤  
  
Miss Parker slowly opened her eyes. She looked around wondering where she was. This was not the bed, it was much more uncomfortable, and something was sounding strange. Confused, she managed to get to a sitting position.  
  
¤¤¤ What the hell? How did I get here? ¤¤¤  
  
"Parker! You're awake!" Miss Parker glared at him.  
  
"Jarod, what the hell am I doing in the car? Where are we going?" she asked, still a little confused.  
  
Jarod looked at her in the rearview mirror. "I'm sorry, I knew you had a headache and I didn't want to wake you," he said. ¤¤¤ Please don't be mad. ¤¤¤  
  
"So how did you manage..." Miss Parker started but cut herself off as she realized what a dumb question it was.  
  
"You carried me here? I'm going somewhere in my nightclothes?" she said. ¤¤¤ I can't believe it! ¤¤¤  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Miss Parker sighed. After a lot of struggling she managed to climb over to the passenger seat.  
  
"You look cute in that," Jarod smiled, glancing at Miss Parker's light blue pajama.  
  
"Shut up!" Miss Parker snapped. ¤¤¤ This is embarrassing. ¤¤¤  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound like that," she said after a while.  
  
Jarod gave her a puzzled look.  
  
"Are you apologizing?" he asked amused. ¤¤¤ This is new! ¤¤¤  
  
"Yeah, what's the big deal?!"  
  
As they had driven for a while, it suddenly started to rain. As the raining got worse, Jarod decided to stop and wait till it had passed.  
  
"What are you doing?" Miss Parker asked. ¤¤¤ Don't tell me you don't know how to drive in the rain. Gee. ¤¤¤  
  
"I don't want to drive in this weather," Jarod stated. Miss Parker rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. They just sat there for a long time, listening to the rain that was pouring down over the car. It was dark but soon lightning's lit up the sky. Miss Parker looked out through the window; this sudden change had made it much colder. She shivered, crossing her arms over her chest in an effort of getting warm.  
  
"Parker."  
  
Miss Parker turned her head. "What?" ¤¤¤ Hold me... ¤¤¤  
  
Jarod didn't answer. Instead he placed one of his arms around her, pulling her close to him. ¤¤¤ Yes!!! No... I can't do this... ¤¤¤ Miss Parker tried to fight his hold of her, but Jarod was too strong.  
  
"It's okay... relax," he soothed, placing both of his arms around her. "I don't want you to be cold." ¤¤¤ Please, just let me do this. I love you. ¤¤¤  
  
"Jarod... I..." ¤¤¤ I'm so weak; I can't let him do this. ¤¤¤  
  
"Shhhh."  
  
¤¤¤ Oh what the hell, just one time. ¤¤¤  
  
Miss Parker gave up and leaned back against him. She closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth. Being close to Jarod was what she'd always wanted. It felt so nice; she just didn't manage to fight anymore. Instead she snuggled up closer against him, letting him know that she liked it. She sighed happily, this was one of the best days of her life! She wished this moment could last forever... 


	7. Chapter seven

LATER THAT DAY.  
  
¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤  
  
The storm had passed, and after driving for several hours, Miss Parker and Jarod thought it was time to find a place to stay for the night. The sun was just about to set and when they found a sign by the road, Jarod drove towards the place without asking. Miss Parker didn't protest. Not until she laid eyes on where they were going.  
  
"NO, I'm not staying here, it's a farm for god's sake!" she exclaimed. ¤¤¤ This has to be a joke. ¤¤¤  
  
"So what? It's only for one night," Jarod said cheerily. ¤¤¤ This place looks interesting. ¤¤¤  
  
Miss Parker whimpered. ¤¤¤ Oh god. ¤¤¤  
  
Suddenly Jarod stopped the car. "Looks like we have to walk from here," he stated. Miss Parker didn't say anything.  
  
"Stay here, I'm going to check if there's any spare rooms," Jarod got out of the car and headed for the small read house. He looked around, there were stables and other small housed everywhere. He smiled, this was really nice. His smile faded as he realized his feet was sinking deeply into mud. He scanned the ground; it looked like he didn't have a choice but to walk through it.  
  
"Jarod! I'm coming with you."  
  
Jarod turned his head and saw Miss Parker running towards him. ¤¤¤ She's gonna fall. ¤¤¤  
  
"Look out for the..." he tried, but it was too late. Miss Parker's bare feet slipped and she fell forward, the mud splashing all over her. Jarod could hardly hold back a laugh as he saw her, but forced himself to be quiet.  
  
Cursing loudly, Miss Parker desperately tried to get to her feet, but she immediately fell backwards, she screamed.  
  
"Parker, let me help you," Jarod held out his hand. Miss Parker took it and let Jaod help her to her up.  
  
"DAMMIT!" ¤¤¤ What have I done to deserve this! I can't believe it! ¤¤¤  
  
"I tried to warn you," Jarod tried. ¤¤¤ OH shit! This is not going to be nice. ¤¤¤  
  
"SHUT UP! This is your fault! I should never have come with you... I can't believe I was so damn STUPID!" Miss Parker screamed furiously.  
  
"Calm down Parker."  
  
"How the hell am I supposed to calm down when I'm covered in mud!? I'm not staying here... GOT IT!"  
  
"Yes you are." ¤¤¤ This is really fun! ¤¤¤  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"I bet you don't want to ruin your leather seats with that, I'm almost certain you don't want to change your clothes out here... sorry Parker, you don't have a choice," Jarod said with a smirk.  
  
"THEN WHAT SHOULD I DO?! WHAT DO YOU SUGGEST WONDERBOY?" Miss Parker screamed. ¤¤¤ DAMMIT! He's right, there's no way I'm gonna stand here naked! Damn you Jarod. ¤¤¤  
  
Jarod knew there was no idea to say anything, instead he took hold of her arm and forced her to walk with him. Miss Parker was fighting him, angrily swearing. ¤¤¤ That won't help honey! ¤¤¤  
  
¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤  
  
"Excuse me, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Hi... My name is Jarod, do you happen to have any rooms left?" he asked as a small red haired woman opened the door. The woman smiled.  
  
"Yes!" she said. Jarod returned the smile.  
  
"Then let me in!" Miss Parker snapped, pushing Jarod away.  
  
"Ehhhmm, Miss... I'm sorry, but I don't think I can let you in when you are that... dirty..." the redhead said eying Miss Parker with a small smile on her lips.  
  
"Yes you are," Miss Parke said through clenched teeth. ¤¤¤ Do you have a death wish? Bitch! ¤¤¤  
  
"You slipped in the mud, didn't you?"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DOES IT LOOK LIKE?!" Miss Parker yelled. ¤¤¤ Fucking idiot! ¤¤¤ The woman flinched.  
  
"You... there's a shower in the stable over there," the woman pointed. Miss Parker looked at her as if she was crazy. ¤¤¤ You want me to shower in a stable?! What do you think I am? A horse? ¤¤¤  
  
"Parker, just go, I'll bring some new clothes," Jarod said, seemingly enjoying this whole thing.  
  
"You are going to pay for this," Miss Parker snarled.  
  
Jarod waited till she couldn't hear him, then he turned to the woman.  
  
"I'm sorry, my girlfriend is just... in a bad mood..." he smiled. ¤¤¤ Girlfriend? In your dreams Jarod... ¤¤¤  
  
¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤  
  
Jarod sat in the bed, waiting for Miss Parker to return from the stable. Even though this event was kind of fun, he felt sorry for her. It wasn't strange that she was angry, he couldn't blame her.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and Miss Parker walked inside. She glared at Jarod without saying anything.  
  
Jarod watched her walk up to the window.  
  
"Parker," he tried. ¤¤¤ I'm sorry, please talk to me. ¤¤¤  
  
"I am NOT talking to you," Miss Parker snarled. ¤¤¤ I'm sorry Jar, I can't... it's too humiliating... ¤¤¤  
  
"Do whatever you want, but I'm going to sleep," Jarod said with a sigh. ¤¤¤ I'm sorry, don't be mad... I would make it undone if I could, I swear. ¤¤¤  
  
"Just so you know, I'm not sharing that bed with you," Miss Parker stated, eying the king-sized bed which was almost filling the whole room.  
  
"There is no other place to sleepParker, but do as you want," Jarod said simply, he lay down and closed his eyes. ¤¤¤ She hates me. ¤¤¤  
  
Miss Parker stared at him. Slowly she shook her head. She didn't have a choice; she couldn't sleep on the floor. And besides, Jarod hadn't done anything. Even though she would never admit it aloud, it wasn't Jarod's fault, it was her own.  
  
Silently, she changed into nightclothes and just as silently, she climbed onto the bed, lying down next to Jarod. She glanced at him. ¤¤¤ I'm here J, I wish you would hold me, I feel so alone... ¤¤¤ Sighing sadly, she rolled to her back and almost immediately she fell asleep.  
  
Jarod turned and looked at her. He smiled. He closed his eyes, but opened them again, startled. ¤¤¤ What was that!? Parker what are you doing??? ¤¤¤  
  
"Parker?" he asked, confused. Miss Parker didn't respond, moaning, she continued snuggling against him, she placed one of her arms and her head on his chest, shifting until she found a comfortable way to sleep. Jarod didn't know what to do; it was obvious Parker didn't know what she was doing. ¤¤¤ Oh my god! ¤¤¤  
  
"Parker..." he said again, unsure whether or not he should wake her up. Not that he was complaining, this was really nice, what he'd always wanted. But he knew Miss Parker would kill him if she knew what was going on. When she still didn't wake up, he didn't do any more tries. Instead he gently ran his fingers through her soft hair. Miss Parker moaned in her sleep and Jarod couldn't help but smile. This was so perfect. He just wished it would be the same when she was aware of it...  
  
¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ 


	8. Chapter eight

NEXT MORNING.  
  
¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤  
  
Jarod slowly opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Miss Parker, still sleeping with her head on his chest and her arms tightly wrapped around him. He smiled at the sight. For a while he just lay there, enjoying the closeness. But he realized he couldn't let this go on much longer. If Miss Parker woke up now she would be really pissed. There was only one thing to do. Carefully, Jarod loosened her arms from her tight embrace.  
  
Miss Parker moaned and tried to lay comfortable, wrapping her arms tighter around him. This made it harder for Jarod to do what he was doing. When Miss Parker was completely awake, she realized what Jarod was trying to do.  
  
¤¤¤ No... let me stay like this... please? ¤¤¤  
  
Without knowing she was awake, Jarod gently rolled her over placing her beside him instead. ¤¤¤ I'm so sorry; I wish it didn't have to be like this. ¤¤¤  
  
Miss Parker felt a tear roll down her cheek; she didn't bother to fight them. ¤¤¤ He doesn't like me... ¤¤¤ She rolled over to her side, turning her back against Jarod. She couldn't let him see that she was crying.  
  
She heard Jarod walking across the room, and soon the shower sounded. Miss Parker opened her eyes and watched the closed door.  
  
"Why Jarod?" she whispered to herself.  
  
¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤  
  
A couple of hours later they were in the car, driving for a new place. Miss Parker was quiet the whole time and Jarod keep giving her puzzled looks. Something was wrong and he knew it. Maybe she was still mad. Jarod slowly shook his head. This wasn't fun, it wasn't working. ¤¤¤ I have to tell her. ¤¤¤  
  
Miss Parker stubbornly stared at the road in front of her. She wanted to tell him; maybe it would be different if he knew? She wanted him to know, she wanted that so much.  
  
"Miss Parker, we can't go on like this, it's not working... we're not working..." Jarod said sadly. ¤¤¤ Please, just tell me what's wrong... we can work it out. ¤¤¤  
  
Miss Parker turned her head and gave him a look. She couldn't believe what she'd just heard. Of course it was working. It had to! ¤¤¤ I was just going to tell you, how can you do this? ¤¤¤  
  
"Fine," she mumbled, struggling to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.  
  
"I'm sorry but..." Jarod started but got interrupted.  
  
"I don't wanna hear it, stop the car," Miss Parker demanded. ¤¤¤ I have to get out of here before I start to cry. ¤¤¤  
  
Jarod gave her a confused look.  
  
"Just stop the car dammit!" Miss Parker screamed. ¤¤¤ I can't take it anymore! ¤¤¤ Sighing Jarod did as she said.  
  
Without saying anything Miss Parker got out, leaving Jarod staring after her.  
  
"Where are you going?!" he yelled. ¤¤¤ I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you. ¤¤¤  
  
"It doesn't matter Jarod! It's over, this whole thing is over!" Miss Parker screamed. She didn't care where she was going, she didn't care if she got lost in the forest, she just had to get away from him. As she'd ran for what she thought was an eternity, she reached a river, and was forced to stop. Breathing heavily and with a lot of bleeding scratches from different trees and branches, she sank to the ground. She scanned the surroundings; she had no idea of where she was. She had to admit this was the dumbest thing she'd done in a long time, how could she have been so damn stupid?  
  
Suddenly a voice sounded, Miss Parker looked up and saw Jarod coming towards her.  
  
"Parker? I'm sorry," he said.  
  
Miss Parker didn't say anything, she just stared at him dumbly. ¤¤¤ Why did he have to follow? ¤¤¤  
  
"I didn't know you would react to strong, I'm sorry," Jarod said as he sat down next to her. ¤¤¤ She's bleeding... oh no, it's my fault... ¤¤¤  
  
"Are you okay?" ¤¤¤ Of course she's not okay you idiot! ¤¤¤  
  
Miss Parker still didn't answer. Jarod didn't force her either. Together they just sat there, watching the water.  
  
"Jarod... I wasn't asleep..." Miss Parker whispered.  
  
First Jarod was confused, but then he realized she was talking about last night. He gasped. Was it possible that Miss Parker did that on purpose? Suddenly a thought struck him, Miss Parker had been trying to tell him how she felt, and he'd ruined everything by pushing her away. Of course she was upset. ¤¤¤ Holy shit! ¤¤¤  
  
"I wanted to tell you, I wanted that so much... but I wasn't sure if you would let me stay like that... so I pretended to sleep... I just didn't want to feel so lonely," Miss Parker said in a low voice.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know... I thought you would be mad if you woke up and... that's why I moved you... I never wanted to," Jarod said.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course," Jarod whispered. He reached out to wipe away the blood that was slowly running down her cheek. Miss Parker trembled slightly, but didn't move away. ¤¤¤ Oh Jarod, I love you. ¤¤¤  
  
"Jarod... did you mean that? That it's not working, do you want me to leave you?" Miss Parker asked. ¤¤¤ Say no, please I can't live without you. ¤¤¤  
  
Jarod gave her a sad look. "No, never... I love you too much," he confessed.  
  
Miss Parker stared at him, shocked. She opened her mouth, but was too stunned to talk. ¤¤¤ Oh my god! Wow! ¤¤¤  
  
"We should go back to the car," she finally said, trying to change the subject. Jarod nodded.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" ¤¤¤ I couldn't be better! ¤¤¤  
  
"Never mind," Jarod said. He got up on his feet and started to walk, Miss Parker slowly followed him. Suddenly she stopped.  
  
"Where are you going? That's the wrong way," she said.  
  
Jarod shook his head. "No this is where we came from," he said. ¤¤¤ I'm sure it is. ¤¤¤  
  
"No!" Miss Parker said stubbornly. Jarod looked around confused. ¤¤¤ Isn't it? ¤¤¤  
  
"But I'm sure..." he started.  
  
"Fine, go wherever you want, I'm going back to the car," Miss Parker said, turning and started to walk in the opposite direction. Jarod frowned. Maybe she was right? Suddenly he wasn't sure of anything. Hesitating he followed Miss Parker.  
  
¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤  
  
"Okay, I admit, I was wrong... what do we do now?" Miss Parker said annoyed. ¤¤¤ Great! Just fucking great! Now we're lost! And it's my fault... ¤¤¤  
  
Jarod sighed. "I don't know. Why won't you ever learn to listen to me?" he said.  
  
"Because I don't trust people! And that includes you!" Miss Parker snapped. ¤¤¤ Please don't take that seriously, I do trust you. ¤¤¤  
  
"Well, if you don't want to spend the nigh in the woods, I suggest we better start cooperating."  
  
Miss Parker nodded. "Should we split up?" ¤¤¤ Don't leave me. ¤¤¤  
  
"No."  
  
Miss Parker nodded a second time. ¤¤¤ Thank god. ¤¤¤  
  
She was quiet for a long time. Glancing at Jarod, she realized she should say something. She sighed. She couldn't believe how much trouble she had caused. If it hadn't been for her, none of this would have happened.  
  
"Jarod... I'm sorry..." she mumbled. "I understand if you don't want to have anything to do with me after this."  
  
"Don't worry about that, you can be really annoying sometimes, but I would never desert you... I care about you, and you know that," Jarod smiled. ¤¤¤ How can she even think I would not want to be with her? ¤¤¤  
  
"And I should care about that because...?" Miss Parker snarled.  
  
Jarod started at her. ¤¤¤ Oh great, not again. ¤¤¤ "What is wrong with you? First you're nice and want to snuggle, and now you act like... well, like you," he said.  
  
"Yeah that's right! Just forget what happened last night, forget that moment of weakness."  
  
"But you said..." Jarod started but Miss Parker cut him off.  
  
"I didn't mean it! It won't happen again. Just forget it!" Miss Parker snapped. ¤¤¤ Oh god... why did I say that? I'm so sorry...¤¤¤  
  
Jarod gave her a sad look. He knew she didn't mean what she said, but hearing those words still hurt. Why would it be so hard? Why couldn't they just be happy together? They both wanted it, he knew that. And he also knew it was worth fighting for. Miss Parker was. He had to help her let her guard down.  
  
"Parker, it's not weak, I will never think you are weak, just let me help you... I'll do anything for you."  
  
Miss Parker looked down at her feet. She swallowed hard. "It's just so hard for me... I don't know how to act..." she mumbled. ¤¤¤ What IS wrong with me? ¤¤¤  
  
Jarod smiled. "I know, but you don't have to do anything, just be yourself," he said.  
  
Miss Parker gave him a small smile in return. "I'll try," she said. ¤¤¤ Thank you for not giving up on me. ¤¤¤  
  
"Good, now let's find the car!" 


	9. Chapter nine

SEVERAL HOURS LATER.  
  
¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤  
  
By now, it had become dark and Miss Parker and Jarod still hadn't found their way back to the car. Both of them were tired of the day in the woods and Miss Parker was really pissed.  
  
"Parker, there is no use, we better find a place to sleep. I think we..." Jarod was cut off by a loud scream from Miss Parker. He quickly turned to se what was wrong.  
  
"What happened? Are you alright?" he asked concerned as he saw Miss Parker sitting on the ground. ¤¤¤ What are you doing down there? ¤¤¤  
  
"Yeah, I just fell, that's all," Miss Parker said. She tried to get up, but her left foot refused to support her weight. With a loud moan, she grabbed Jarod's shoulder to not fall a second time. ¤¤¤ Oh no, could this get any worse? ¤¤¤  
  
"Parker? Are you hurt?"  
  
"I don't want to walk any further today," she answered, trying to avoid the subject. ¤¤¤ I don't want to tell you... please don't make me tell you...¤¤¤  
  
Jarod nodded.  
  
"But I think we have to find something that can be used as a shelter." Jarod said. "Can you walk? Just a little?" he added.  
  
"Yes! Of course I can!" Miss Parker snapped. ¤¤¤ Who do you think I am? ¤¤¤  
  
"Do you need help?" Jarod asked, putting his arm around her waist. ¤¤¤ Let me help you. ¤¤¤  
  
"No! Let go of me!" Miss Parker almost screamed. Jarod sighed and did as she said. Slowly he started to walk. His eyes were fixed on Miss Parker who was limping and struggling to not fall. ¤¤¤ Why won't you let me help you? ¤¤¤ He was thinking of helping her even though she forbid it. He knew she wanted it, but that she would never admit it aloud. As he saw the pain in her eyes and as he heard her whimper, he decided to give it a try. Without saying anything he stopped her. He ignored the angry glares he received as she realized what he was about to do. With a smile, he lifted her up. Miss Parker tried to fight his hold of her.  
  
"Can you stop treating me like a baby, I can walk on my own even though you don't seem to believe that," she said.  
  
"I know you can, you can do anything, but I don't want you to be in pain if it's not necessary," Jarod explained.  
  
"It doesn't hurt that much," Miss Parker tried. ¤¤¤ Yes it does... I like this... it's comfy... ¤¤¤  
  
"It doesn't matter, just relax... it will be okay, I promise," Jarod said softly, ignoring her attempts to get down. Finally Miss Parker gave up and started to relax in his arms. Hesitating, she placed both her arms around his neck, leaning her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Thanks," she whispered.  
  
¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤  
  
About a half an hour later, they'd found the perfect place to stay during the night. There were two big rocks which were like a cover and a big tree was covering it. They were sitting, close together with their backs against the stone, watching the flames of a fire they'd made.  
  
"Jarod?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You're right, we can't keep doing this forever... we have to find somewhere to settle down. Somewhere to live..." ¤¤¤ Together! ¤¤¤  
  
Jarod smiled as he heard her say that. "I know, it doesn't matter where we end up, as long as we're together," he said.  
  
Miss Parker nodded. ¤¤¤ He wants it too! Don't seem too happy. ¤¤¤  
  
"I'm tired," she mumbled.  
  
Now it was Jarod's turn to nod. "Let's sleep," he said. They both made themselves as comfortable as possible. Without thinking of what he did, Jarod put his arms around Miss Parker pulling her close. This time, she didn't fight him; instead she snuggled up even closer, literally pressing her body against his. She moaned as she felt Jarod's hand, running through her hair. This was love; she knew that... it was so perfect. She didn't care about the fact that they were lost, about her aching foot, she didn't care about anything else than then closeness she shared with Jarod. It was more than perfect.  
  
"Are you cold honey?" Jarod asked. ¤¤¤ Shit! Did I just call her honey? ¤¤¤  
  
"Mmmmm" Miss Parker mumbled. Jarod gave her a surprised look. ¤¤¤ She's not mad? Wow! ¤¤¤  
  
"But it doesn't matter..." Miss Parker said.  
  
Jarod frowned. ¤¤¤ What is she talking about? ¤¤¤  
  
"Nothing matters when we are together..." Miss Parker whispered softly. ¤¤¤ Oh my god! I said it! ¤¤¤  
  
Jarod was shocked. He couldn't believe it. It was amazing to hear her say that. He smiled happily.  
  
"You're right..." he agreed, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head. Miss Parker smiled to herself. ¤¤¤ Now I just have to tell you I love you... ¤¤¤  
  
¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤  
  
The night had passed and Miss Parker awoke by the sun shining through the trees. Tiredly, she opened her eyes. She moaned as the light made them ache. Without caring about waking Jarod up, she rolled over to her side, burying her face against his chest.  
  
Jarod smiled as he felt her snuggle against him. But to his surprise he felt something moving over his legs, upwards to his stomach. ¤¤¤ Miss Parker is that you? ¤¤¤  
  
Confused he opened his eyes to look. The first thing he saw was two dark eyes staring back at him. Jarod let out a scream and quickly got up on his feet. Miss Parker did the same, or at least she tried. The sudden weight on her hurt foot made her let out another scream. She fell backwards into a bush. Swearing, she scanned the surroundings to see what was going on. She couldn't see anything.  
  
"Jarod what the hell is going on?!" she yelled. ¤¤¤ What is it that is so scary? ¤¤¤ That's when she laid eyes on the small brown animal, staring at her with curious eyes.  
  
¤¤¤ No way... he has got to be kidding me! ¤¤¤  
  
"What is that thing?" Jarod asked, finally calming down. ¤¤¤ It looks funny! ¤¤¤  
  
Miss Parker stared at him as if he was crazy. Suddenly she started to laugh.  
  
"It's a squirrel, don't tell me you are afraid of a squirrel?" she chuckled.  
  
Jarod smiled. This was actually fun.  
  
"No... I just wasn't prepared to find it sitting at my chest... it scared me..." ¤¤¤ Don't give me that look, you would have been scared too... ¤¤¤  
  
Miss Parker shook her head, but couldn't help but smile as well.  
  
"Are you going to let me sit here forever? Help me up dammit!"  
  
Jarod took his eyes off the squirrel. He started to laugh as he saw Miss Parker. ¤¤¤ What is she doing in that bush? ¤¤¤  
  
"How did you end up there?"  
  
"You scared the hell out of me, and my foot didn't support my weight... understand...?" Miss Parker gave him a meaning look. ¤¤¤ Please help me... ¤¤¤ Jarod smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Miss Parker was quiet for a while. "No... it's not your fault. Just help get out of this damn thing, it's beginning to itch."  
  
"You know, you're not paralyzed, you can move away from it yourself..." Jarod smiled. ¤¤¤ I like this! ¤¤¤  
  
Miss Parker just looked at him. ¤¤¤ Don't you like me like this? Dependent... ¤¤¤  
  
"But I'll be glad to help you!" Jarod hurried to say. Miss Parker smiled as Jarod walked up to her. He placed his arms around her and lifted her up.  
  
"Thanks!" ¤¤¤ I knew you would! ¤¤¤  
  
"You're welcome. I think now will be a good time to look for the car, don't you think?"  
  
Miss Parker nodded. She gave Jarod a troubled look as he stopped. He put her down at the ground. Miss Parker looked down at her feet. She swallowed hard, preparing to walk on her aching foot. It was obvious Jarod didn't want to carry her. ¤¤¤ Why? Can't you see that I need you?" ¤¤¤  
  
"That's it! Let's go!" Jarod smiled. His smile faded as he saw Miss Parker's miserable look. He frowned. ¤¤¤ Have I said something wrong? ¤¤¤  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Miss Parker shook her head. "Nothing..." she mumbled.  
  
Jarod didn't believe her, but he didn't force her to answer. He handed his jacket to her and told her to hold it. Miss Parker stared at him as if he was crazy. First he wanted her to walk, and now this?  
  
She was too busy to think, she didn't notice Jarod putting his arms around her. As he lifted her up, she let out a small scream of surprise.  
  
"Jarod? I didn't think you would!" ¤¤¤ Oh my god! Is he really serious?!" ¤¤¤  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because you... never mind."  
  
"Did you really think I would let you walk on that foot... I would never do that to you, I love you..."  
  
"I'm sorry; I don't know why I doubted..."  
  
"Just don't do it again. You have to believe I will do anything for you... always."  
  
¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤  
  
ABOUT THREE HOURS LATER.  
  
¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤  
  
"YES! I can't believe we found it!" Miss Parker exclaimed as they both saw the black car waiting by the street. Jarod smiled.  
  
"Yeah! So, where do you suggest we go now?"  
  
"Somewhere there it's no forests." Miss Parker smiled. ¤¤¤ I have had enough of those for a lifetime. ¤¤¤  
  
Laughing, Jarod helped her into the passenger seat. After a while, the car drove off. 


	10. Chapter ten

LATER THAT DAY. SOMEWHERE AT A HOTEL.  
  
Jarod looked up as he heard the bathroom door open; he smiled as he saw Miss Parker limping up to the king-sized bed.  
  
"Are you feeling better?" he asked  
  
Miss Parker nodded. "A shower does that to you!" she smiled. Moaning she lay down on her back. Jarod watched her, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I thought we were going to eat," he said puzzled as Miss Parker curled up in the covers. ¤¤¤ What are you doing? I'm hungry! NOW!! ¤¤¤  
  
"I'm tired..."  
  
¤¤¤ Fine! ¤¤¤ "Do you want me to bring the food?"  
  
"Mmmmmm," Miss Parker murmured. Jarod shook his head with a smile.  
  
"C'mon, sleepyhead, you better join me, or someone else will take advantage of your absence," Jarod said tugging on her arm.  
  
"No... I wanna sleep..." ¤¤¤ Leave me alone... ¤¤¤  
  
Jarod got up on his feet and started to change his clothes. When he was ready, he searched through Miss Parker's bags for something for her to wear. He sighed, why couldn't Miss Parker wear anything else then her usual dark suits? It was boring! He gave up and left the room. Miss Parker looked up, but didn't have the strength to follow him. Instead she curled up in a small ball, falling asleep. ¤¤¤ If you as much as look at another woman, you'll regret it! ¤¤¤  
  
About forty-five minutes later he returned, carrying the food and a surprise for Parker. He put the food down at the bed and hid the other item in the wardrobe. ¤¤¤ She will hate me for this! No, she'll agree to it, she has too! ¤¤¤  
  
"Parker, dinner's ready!"  
  
Miss Parker gave him a sleepy look. "Did you bring the food?" ¤¤¤ Oh, he's so sweet ¤¤¤  
  
"Anything for you, you know!"  
  
Miss Parker sat up and they started to eat. "Thanks," she smiled.  
  
"Tomorrow you'll come with me, promise?"  
  
"Sure, hopefully my foot is better then."  
  
Thank you for everything Jarod," Miss Parker whispered. Jarod smiled.  
  
"You're welcome, you know, this is what I have wanted for so long... I can't believe it's really happening. You have made me so happy."  
  
Miss Parker turned her head; she didn't know what to say. She understood what Jarod meant, it was the same for her, she just didn't want to admit it, not yet. ¤¤¤ I will tell you, I promise, just give me some time. ¤¤¤  
  
"I'm ti..." she started.  
  
"Tired, I know... "Jarod smiled. Thinking of the way she had almost fallen asleep during dinner. He reached out to switch off the lamp next to the bed. Miss Parker sighed contentedly, rolling over to her back. She closed her eyes. Jarod watched her for a while, and then he decided to give it a chance. ¤¤¤ She can't reject this. ¤¤¤ He moved closer to her, wiping a strand of her hair out of her face. Miss Parker opened her eyes, giving him an uncertain look. She didn't know if she should move away from his touch or if she should let him do this to her. She liked it, no doubt she did. She remembered the night in the woods. She had let Jarod hold her, but she had been cold, scared and in pain, it had been so different. Jarod continued stroking her hair, just the way she liked it. She couldn't help but moan softly. Jarod noticed, smiling he continued. Slowly he let his hand slide down her face, caressing her cheek. Hesitating, he let his thumb follow the contours of her lips. Miss Parker opened her mouth slightly, no longer having the strength to fight him. She turned her face to Jarod, closing her eyes. ¤¤¤ This is so nice... don't ever stop...¤¤¤  
  
"I love you Parker," Jarod whispered tenderly, once again trying to make her confess. He knew she shared those feelings, and he would do anything to make her open up completely.  
  
When she still didn't say anything, he realized she needed more time. He let his hand do one last stroke through her hair, at the same time he leaned in to place a kiss goodnight on her cheek, near the corner of her mouth. He heard her let out a low gasp, but didn't do anything further. He knew this was enough for now. With a small smile on his lips, he lay comfortable on his back, listening to Miss Parker's breaths. ¤¤¤ I love you baby, I love you so much. ¤¤¤  
  
NEXT DAY.  
  
DINNERTIME.  
  
"Don't even think about it!" Jarod said as he saw Miss Parker putting one of her suits on. She stopped buttoning the jacket and stared at him. ¤¤¤ What now? ¤¤¤  
  
"What?"  
  
Jarod smiled and handed her a package, wrapped in golden paper.  
  
"You're gonna wear this tonight." He smiled.  
  
"So now you decide what clothes I'm gonna wear? What the hell is this?!" ¤¤¤ What are you up to? ¤¤¤  
  
"Just one time... for me?" Jarod pleaded, giving her a puppy-eye look. Miss Parker opened the package. Throwing suspiscious glances at Jarod.  
  
"No way! Do you want me to look like a hippie?" Miss Parker exclaimed, holding up a flowery blouse in a yellow tone. She shook her head as she saw the matching yellow skirt with the same black flowers. ¤¤¤ I'm not wearing this! I will look like an idiot! ¤¤¤  
  
"Please?" Jarod said. ¤¤¤ C'mon, don't be shy. ¤¤¤  
  
"Jarod, get this straight, I'm not a little girl anymore... this is not..." she started.  
  
"It will look good on you, just give it a chance," Jarod said, starting to unbutton her buttons. Miss Parker surrendered, throwing the gray jacket away. She took off her dark blouse and quickly took on the yellow thing, tying it together at her stomach. ¤¤¤ He will regret this! ¤¤¤  
  
"You're gonna watch?"  
  
"If you don't mind!"  
  
Miss Parker sighed. "Enjoy," she said sweetly, taking off her pants. She smiled as she saw Jarod eyeing her legs.  
  
"Happy now?" Miss Parker spun around, letting Jarod take a look at her new outfit. "You know my stomach is showing? Right? People are going to look at me," she said, giving Jarod a meaning look.  
  
"No doubt they will, you look wonderful! Yellow is definitely you color, if fits your hair!" ¤¤¤ She looks amazing! I've died and went to heaven! ¤¤¤  
  
"So when did you become fashion stylist?"  
  
Jarod smiled, but didn't answer.  
  
"Come on sweetie, let's go!" He grabbed Miss Parker's hand and dragged her out of the room before she had a chance to protest.  
  
¤¤¤ Jarod! Wait!!! Let me... Dammit! Ow, my foot... I'll make you pay for this! ¤¤¤ 


	11. Chapter eleven

**THE HOTEL IN THE BAR.**  
  
"Parker, we should go back to our room," Jarod tried a second time. Miss Parker just shook her head, laughing at him.  
  
"I like it here!" ¤¤¤ Hotel room is boring!! ¤¤¤  
  
"Yeah sure you do, but it's late..." Jarod sighed as he saw Miss Parker swallow her drink in one big gulp. He shook his head slowly, but couldn't help but smile. ¤¤¤ Wow! I've never seen her like this before. ¤¤¤  
  
"Parker..."  
  
"No! You're the one who talked me into it in the first place, I like this, I want to dance!" ¤¤¤ Please don't ruin this, it's fun! ¤¤¤  
  
Jarod chuckled. "You're drunk, you really should get back..." he said with a smile. ¤¤¤ She wants to dance? This is just too weird. ¤¤¤  
  
Instead of answering, Miss Parker got up on her feet, doing her best to ignore the aching in her foot. She dragged Jarod with her to the dance floor. He smiled as he saw the people stare at him with looks of envy. It was a strange feeling, he had never felt anything like it before, but he really enjoyed it. His smile grew bigger as Miss Parker wrapped her arms around him. She smiled back at him. The genuine happiness in it almost shocked him. He had never seen her smile like that, not since they were kids. ¤¤¤ This is so great! ¤¤¤  
  
"C'mon! You know how to dance don't you?" Miss Parker said cheerily. ¤¤¤ I love this! It's greeeeat! ¤¤¤  
  
"Yes, I'm not a complete idiot you know."

¤

By now it was really late and even Miss Parker started to get tired. Together they walked up to one of the couches and collapsed into it.  
  
"Wow," Jarod mumbled. ¤¤¤ She is amazing! ¤¤¤  
  
Miss Parker just smiled dumbly.  
  
"Thank you for talking me into this, I've never had this much fun in a long time!" she said after a while of silence.  
  
"Me neither! But what do you say about going back to..." Jarod started but was cut off as Miss Parker kissed him. ¤¤¤ Oh god! ¤¤¤ Jarod was shocked. He didn't know what to do. When he was able to think clearly again, he backed away from her, pushing her away as she tried to move closer to him. ¤¤¤ Shit! Why did I do that!? ¤¤¤  
  
"Don't push me away! I want you Jarod!" ¤¤¤ I really do! ¤¤¤ "Make love to me..."  
  
"No Parker... this is not the right time... you're..." he was cut off a second time as Miss Parker literally threw herself over him. ¤¤¤ I said yes! And I mean it! I know you want it too... ¤¤¤  
  
"Stop it!" Jarod demanded. He pushed her away, this time by using more strength, then he got up on his feet. Miss Parker started at him with a look that made Jarod feel extremely guilty. ¤¤¤ I'm so sorry, there's nothing I would want more, but I can't... not now, please understand... ¤¤¤  
  
Miss Parker continued to stare at him. How could he do this? Didn't he want her? She had been sure he would like it. Why would he do this? ¤¤¤ Maybe I was wrong... no... Jarod, what did I do wrong? Please, like me... ¤¤¤  
  
There was a long silence. Suddenly Miss Parker got up on her feet and left Jarod staring after her. He sat down in the couch, sighing miserably. Of course he never wanted to hurt her by pushing her away, but he didn't want her to do something she would regret later. It just wasn't right. ¤¤¤ Why can I never do anything right? ¤¤¤  
  
Jarod was brought back from his thoughts as he heard Miss Parker laughing. He looked around and saw her with another man. She had her arms around his neck, and his hands were all over her. Jarod felt the anger grow inside of him. He got up on his feet and walked up to them.  
  
"I'm sorry, may I borrow my girlfriend for a while?" he asked sweetly. ¤¤¤ Take your hands off her you bastard! ¤¤¤ The man gave him an uncomfortable look and let go of Miss Parker.  
  
"I'm sorry, let's go back and get some rest," Jarod didn't wait for her reply. He took hold of her hand and started to walk. Miss Parker didn't have a choice but to follow.  
  
**LATER. THE HOTEL ROOM.**  
  
"No, Parker... listen to me," Jarod demanded. Miss Parker rolled over to her back, opening her eyes. Jarod made himself comfortable next to her in the bed.  
  
"I'm sorry if you misinterpreted me, I just don't want you to do something you will regret."  
  
"But I won't..." Miss Parker whined. ¤¤¤ Please, this is the only time I dare to tell you... ¤¤¤  
  
"You're drunk Parker," Jarod stated with a sigh.  
  
"I don't wanna talk." ¤¤¤ Why do you do this to me? ¤¤¤  
  
"Okay, I just want you to know that I didn't do this because I don't like you. You'll understand tomorrow... go to sleep now," Jarod said gently. He took hold of the quilt and placed it over Miss Parker, tucking her in.  
  
Miss Parker watched him with sad eyes. ¤¤¤ I wish I could believe you. ¤¤¤  
  
"I'm sorry honey," Jarod leaned in to place a soft kiss on her forehead. Then he switched off the lights. ¤¤¤ I have to make this right, I can't loose her now... ¤¤¤  
  
**NEXT MORNING.**  
  
Miss Parker slowly opened her eyes. She moaned as she realized she had a headache. ¤¤¤ Oh no... what have a done to get a headache like this? ¤¤¤  
  
She turned around to see if Jarod was awake. Immediately when she saw his sleeping form, she remembered yesterday. ¤¤¤ That's why. ¤¤¤ She gasped. She couldn't believe it, had she really said all that? Miss Parker was shocked. What was she going to tell him? What if he realized she really wanted that... to sleep with him... she would rather die than to admit a thing like that. It was bad enough already, she had said and done all too much. And like it couldn't get any worse, she had gotten drunk and told him the craziest things! She just couldn't believe it! ¤¤¤ Holy shit! This is embarrassing! ¤¤¤ She gave Jarod a second look before she got out of the bed, thinking she could need a shower. She really had to get away from him before he woke up. As she put her feet on the floor, a sudden pain shot through her left leg. She collapsed on the bed, clutching her foot. She sighed, of course this would happen. How could she have been so stupid? Dancing wasn't the smartest thing to do with a hurt foot. She whimpered.  
  
"Parker, are you alright? I'm sorry about yesterday, I should have stopped you from drinking that much, but you were having so much fun..."  
  
"It wasn't your fault..." Miss Parker mumbled. ¤¤¤ Damn! Why did he have to be awake? ¤¤¤  
  
"You understand now, don't you?"  
  
Miss Parker just nodded. ¤¤¤ Of course I do. ¤¤¤  
  
There was a silence.  
  
"Did... did you mean it? Those things you said?" Jarod asked warily, praying she would be honest. He watched Miss Parker closely. She swallowed hard, looking down at her lap. ¤¤¤ Don't lie... please god, don't let her lie... ¤¤¤  
  
"Parker?"  
  
"No, I was drunk... just forget it," Miss Parker finally said. She struggled to hide the tears that were threatening to fall. She just couldn't tell him the truth now, it was too embarrassing.  
  
Jarod didn't say anything. "I just wanted to know..." he said. "I was hoping you would say yes, but I understand," he finished in a low voice. ¤¤¤ Why Parker? Why? ¤¤¤  
  
Miss Parker turned her head to look at him. She couldn't hold back the tears any longer. Why did she say that? Why did she have to hurt him all the time? God, if she had just told him... would it have been so hard to say a 'yes'?  
  
"It's okay honey... don't cry..." Jarod whispered. He watched her, knowing that she had a really hard time dealing with her emotions. He just wished she didn't have to be so afraid. Carefully he placed his arms around her, pulling her tense body close to his. Miss Parker started to cry even more. She couldn't believe he was so nice to her, after what she'd just said. It didn't seem to matter what she did, he was always there for her if she needed him.  
  
"You don't have to tell me anything, it's okay," Jarod soothed. Miss Parker relaxed and let him hold her. She leaned her head against his chest, putting her arms around him to feel close.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered. ¤¤¤ I understand if you hate me, it's my fault... all of it. ¤¤¤  
  
"It's okay," Jarod repeated.  
  
"No, it's not okay! I can't go on like this!" ¤¤¤ How can you say that it is okay? I'm dying here! ¤¤¤  
  
"Give yourself some time..."  
  
Miss Parker didn't say anything more. She curled up in a tight ball, letting her head slip down Jarod's chest, so it was resting in his lap. Jarod watched her with sad eyes. He hadn't thought it would affect her that much. Now he really understood how hard it was for her, that keeping her feelings inside of her was slowly killing her. ¤¤¤ Poor Parker, I have to help her... there must be something I can do... ¤¤¤ He had to come up with a way to make her open up; this couldn't go on much longer. He hated to see her in this pain. He slowly let his fingers run through her hair, letting her know he was there.  
  
Miss Parker closed her eyes. She loved to feel the touch of his fingers in her hair. She snivelled softly, trying to control her weeping. No matter how hard she tried, new tears filled her eyes. She gave up. She wished it could always be like this, the closeness they shared was the most wonderful thing she'd ever experienced. She loved him so much, they belonged together... she had realized that a long time ago.  
  
Everything was up to her now; she could ruin everything by pushing him away. Or she could let him know, and they would be together forever. She didn't want anything more than to tell him everything. But it was so hard. What if she would loose him? Like she'd lost everyone else that she had cared about? She knew that if she lost Jarod, she would die... there was no way she could bear another loss like that.  
  
"What if they'll take you away from me?" she managed to ask. Her voice was just only above a whisper.  
  
"Oh Parker... I will never leave you, no matter what happens we will always be together, I won't let anything come between us," Jarod whispered. ¤¤¤ The Centre will never hurt you again, I promise. ¤¤¤  
  
"I don't wanna loose you." ¤¤¤ Don't leave me... ¤¤¤  
  
"You won't, it's okay..." Jarod comforted. ¤¤¤ I'll kill them all if I have to! ¤¤¤  
  
Deep down, Miss Parker knew he was right; she just needed him to say it. She knew they shared a bound stronger than anything else. She had to let him know... he really deserved it... She tried to say the words silently. It sounded so good. She kept repeating it in her mind over and over again. It was now or never. Miss Parker suddenly felt nervous. Was she really ready to confess? What if something would go wrong? As if Jarod knew what she was thinking, he bent down and gently kissed her cheek. ¤¤¤ Just say it, you will feel a lot better... ¤¤¤ His lips lingered for a wile, and when he straightened again, his hands were still caressing her face.  
  
Miss Parker swallowed hard; she opened her mouth to speak. The words only came out as a trembling whisper, but she knew Jarod heard her. She could feel it as he lifted her up and held her in a tight embrace. Miss Parker made a small smile. ¤¤¤ Oh god, I did it!! ¤¤¤ She repeated the three magical words a second time, this time louder...  
  
"I love you..."  
  
_TBC????  
  
AN: I thought of ending it here, but if anyone wants more, let me know and I'll continue!! _


	12. Chapter twelve

_AN: Yeah, I decided to continue! Thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry that it took so long time for me to continue. I'm gonna start update faster now, I promise! If anyone has any ideas of what can happen, feel free to let me know!  
_  
**Chapter twelve.**  
  
¤  
  
**THREE DAYS LATER. ****SOMEWHERE ON A ROAD.  
**  
¤  
  
It was dark outside and there were no cars in sight. The rain was falling lightly, causing the dark asphalt to glow in the moonlight. Miss Parker was leaning against the door, glancing at Jarod through sleepy eyes. She still had a hard time believing that telling Jarod the truth would make her feel so good. She felt so free and happy. And the knowledge that Jarod shared her feelings made her feel even better. For the first time in a really long time, she felt nothing but happiness! Miss Parker had just closed her eyes when Jarod suddenly hit the brake. The car slid over to the other side of the road, spinning around until it finally stopped.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Miss Parker yelled, startled and shocked at the same time. ¤¤¤ Gee, you almost gave me a heart attack! ¤¤¤  
  
"I think there is someone on the road," Jarod gasped.  
  
Miss Parker looked around, still breathing heavily. "I can't see anything? Is it a person?" she asked, staring at Jarod with big eyes. ¤¤¤ We hit someone? ¤¤¤  
  
"I don't know. I just saw something that moved. Maybe it was a shadow..." ¤¤¤ It couldn't have been... could it? ¤¤¤  
  
Miss Parker rolled her eyes. "You almost threw me out of the window! And for what? A shadow? Gee..." she said upset.  
  
"I'm sorry... I'm gonna check it out," Jarod mumbled before he got out of the car. ¤¤¤ There better be someone there or Parker is going to be mad. ¤¤¤ Miss Parker didn't bother to follow and after about five minutes Jarod came back, carrying something small and dark. Miss Parker stared at it.  
  
"Is it a baby?" she asked.  
  
Jarod smiled. "Ever seen a baby with fur?" he asked. When he saw Miss Parker's confused look, he couldn't help but laugh. Carefully he got back into the car and closed the door to keep the rain and the cold outside. He placed the dark thing in Miss Parker's lap. First she just stared at it, didn't know what to do. She gave Jarod a questioning look. ¤¤¤ What are you doing? I don't want it here! ¤¤¤  
  
"Try to get it warm, we have to find out if it needs a veterinarian," Jarod said, starting the car.  
  
Miss Parker took her eyes off Jarod and studied the wet and furry animal in her lap. Gently she stroked its fur out of its eyes. A small 'meow' sounded and Miss Parker couldn't help but gasp as the black kitten looked up at her with its big yellow eyes. ¤¤¤ Oh, it's so cute... poor thing. ¤¤¤  
  
"Is it hurt?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Miss Parker turned her attention back to the cat. She looked around for something to dry it with.  
  
"Take your jacket," Jarod said.  
  
"What?!" ¤¤¤ Are you crazy!? ¤¤¤  
  
"Parker please..."  
  
"Do you know how much this jacket cost?" Miss Parker said. "I'm not gonna let some dirty cat you picked up on the road ruin it!" she snapped. ¤¤¤ Sorry Kitty, I didn't mean that... ¤¤¤  
  
"She's freezing," Jarod begged. ¤¤¤ Don't start now, I know you care...¤¤¤  
  
Miss Parker sighed. "Fine!" she surrendered, taking off her gray jacked and started to dry the animal. After a while it started to purr, curling up in a small ball. ¤¤¤ Feeling better cutie? ¤¤¤  
  
"I think she's fine now..." Miss Parker said, eyeing the cat, then Jarod.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" she continued before Jarod had a chance to answer.  
  
"We'll take her with us to the nearest hotel, and then we try to find her owner..."  
  
Miss Parker nodded. "How do you know it's a 'she'?" she asked with a small smile.  
  
"Just a hunch," Jarod smiled.  
  
There was a long silence. Miss Parker kept stroking the cat, throwing glances at Jarod. She should apologize, she knew that. She had promised him she would change, that she would tell him everything and that she should be honest with him.  
  
"Jarod... I'm sorry if I snapped at you... you just startled me and..." she started.  
  
Jarod just smiled. "Don't think about it, it's okay," he said. ¤¤¤ Of course I'm not mad at you honey... ¤¤¤  
  
"Sure?" ¤¤¤ Thank god! ¤¤¤  
  
"Yes, you two look cute together."  
  
Miss Parker gave Jarod a big smile. Then she turned her attention to the cat, smiling as she heard it purr.  
  
¤  
  
**LATE AT NIGHT. A HOTEL.**  
  
¤  
  
"Mmmmmm, that so nice... don't stop. Mmmmmm..."  
  
Jarod opened his eyes; he rolled over giving Miss Parker a puzzled look. When she didn't move, but continued talking and moaning, he got even more confused. Was she dreaming? The room was dark and the only light was a ray of moonlight that fell across the floor. Jarod could barely see Miss Parker, only the silhouette of her face and the contours of her body next to his.  
  
"Mmmmmm... oh Jarod... right there... that feels so good... Mmmmmm..."  
  
Jarod gasped, staring at her. Was she dreaming about him?! ¤¤¤ Wow! ¤¤¤ He was just about to reach out to touch her when the kitten suddenly peeked out under the quilt. Miss Parker whimpered, squirming as the pleasure suddenly ended.  
  
Jarod couldn't hold back a laugh as he realized what the cat had been doing. And the fact that Miss Parker thought it was him doing it to her, and that she liked it was even more amusing.  
  
¤¤¤ Who gave you the permission to touch my girlfriend? Huh? ¤¤¤ Smiling, he reached out to pat the kitten. It started to purr, hurrying up to Jarod for more attention. ¤¤¤ You cute little thing! ¤¤¤  
  
Miss Parker groaned, turning to her side. The quilt slipped down her body and Jarod couldn't help but stare as her pajama had opened and her bare chest was showing. ¤¤¤ Oh Parker... don't do this to me, turn around! ¤¤¤ He wanted to touch her, but he didn't. It wouldn't be right if she wasn't aware of what he was doing. He couldn't do that to her.  
  
"Parker... wake up..." he whispered softly, stroking her hair out of her face.  
  
Miss Parker moaned, rolling over to her back again. She slowly opened her eyes and gave Jarod a sleepy look. ¤¤¤ Is it morning already? ¤¤¤ He smiled at her. She yawned, stretching her arms. The kitten immediately got interested at her movements. It ran over to her. Jarod was just about to warn her about her opened pajama when the kitten attacked her, playing with her breasts. Miss Parker let out a loud gasp of surprise. Jarod couldn't help but smile as he saw her shocked look. He grabbed the quilt and covered both Miss Parker and the cat. ¤¤¤ She's so beautiful... ¤¤¤  
  
"You know you're very vocal when you're asleep," he smiled.  
  
Miss Parker gave him a puzzled look, but decided not to ask. It was obvious she had done something stupid, again! ¤¤¤ Great, what now? ¤¤¤  
  
"And I think our dear cat have something to do with it, I have to admit I'm jealous of her," Jarod continued.  
  
"Oh my god... it wasn't a dream..." Miss Parker mumbled. She put her hands under the quilt, exploring what the kitten had been doing with her. ¤¤¤ I wish it had been you Jarod... ¤¤¤ She couldn't help but run her fingers through the kitten's fur as she felt it lying on her chest. She smiled sheepishly when Jarod looked at her with a look of amusement. ¤¤¤ Hell, this is embarrassing! ¤¤¤  
  
¤  
  
Miss Parker and Jarod were still trying to find the kitten's owner. They had decided that if they didn't find someone, the cat would come with them to California. They couldn't leave her, that's for sure! And they both knew that they couldn't live safe anywhere with the Centre still out there. They had to do something, but they didn't know what...  
  
"Jarod?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Miss Parker didn't answer. Instead she walked up to Jarod who was sitting by his laptop. She knelt next to him and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"I can't wait till we get to California," she purred, placing a kiss on Jarod's cheek.  
  
Jarod smiled. He turned so he was looking at Miss Parker. Slowly, she leaned in to place a kiss on his mouth. Jarod responded by spreading his lips slightly. Moaning, Miss Parker deepened their kiss. After a while they were forced to pull away to get some air. Miss Parker got up on her feet and walked around the chair, sitting down in Jarod's lap to get a more comfortable position.  
  
"I love you so much..." Jarod whispered.  
  
Miss Parker smiled. Placing her arms around his neck and kissed him a second time.  
  
"I love you too," she moaned. ¤¤¤ I always have! ¤¤¤  
  
All of the sudden, they were interrupted by a loud 'meow'. First they ignored it, but when the kitten buried her claws in Miss Parker's leg to get some attention, she couldn't help but let out a scream of pain. Quickly she got away from Jarod, scanning the room to see where the cat went. She couldn't help but smile as she saw it hiding under the chair, giving her a curios look. Miss Parker sighed, bending down to wipe some blood off her leg.  
  
"I think someone doesn't like us kissing," she stated.  
  
"We better stop," Jarod joked.  
  
Miss Parker just laughed. "No one is going to keep me away from you, not even this little devil!" she giggled. ¤¤¤ So don't even think about it Kitty! ¤¤¤  
  
Jarod smiled. He got up on his feet and walked up to Miss Parker and gave her a quick kiss. Then he disappeared into the bathroom. Miss Parker turned to the cat.  
  
"Yeah you heard me, you can't keep me away from Jarod, you see... I love him... don't give me that look, I mean it!"  
  
The kitten immediately ran up to her, putting her paws on her leg, trying to get up. Miss Parker quickly bent down and helped it.  
  
¤¤¤ Don't you dare give me another scratch! ¤¤¤  
  
She smiled as the kitten made itself comfortable in her arms. She didn't wanna admit it, but she really liked her. Deep down, she wished they would never find the owner.  
  
Miss Parker bent down and whispered in the kitten's ear. "You want to stay with me don't you kitty?" It started to purr in response, making Miss Parker smile happily.  
  
¤  
  
_TBC  
  
AN: Should they keep the kitten? What do you guys think?_


	13. Chapter thirteen

¤  
  
**ONE DAY LATER. THE HOTEL**  
  
¤  
  
Miss Parker was sitting at her hotel room, staring out through the window hoping Jarod would come back soon. Sadly, she followed the cars driving by with her eyes. She knew it would happen, but she still had held on to the hope of that they would never find the owner. But they did, and now Jarod was there to give the kitten back. Miss Parker sighed; she had really liked the little thing!  
  
Suddenly she heard the door open. Slowly, she turned her head.  
  
"Hi honey!"  
  
"Hi," Miss Parker mumbled.  
  
"You look sad, something happened?"  
  
Miss Parker shook her head.  
  
Jarod smiled, knowing why Miss Parker was acting the way she did; she missed the kitten! ¤¤¤ I never thought she would get so attached to an animal... ¤¤¤  
  
"Close your eyes," he said. ¤¤¤ This could be fun! ¤¤¤  
  
Miss Parker gave him a puzzled look, but did as he said. Jarod walked up to her and carefully picked up something from a bag he was carrying. Just as carefully he placed it in Miss Parker's lap. Miss Parker's eyes fluttered open as she felt the warm and furry animal against her legs. ¤¤¤ Oh my god! ¤¤¤  
  
"Didn't you...?" she started, but cut herself off as the kitten started to climb upwards to finally lie down on her chest.  
  
Jarod smiled. "They were going to sell her, and when I told them how much you loved her, we got to keep her!" he said. ¤¤¤ Everything for you, you know that! ¤¤¤  
  
"Oh... thank you!" Miss Parker gave Jarod a big smile.  
  
Jarod just laughed. "You should name her," he said.  
  
Miss Parker was quiet for a long time as she watched the kitten. Finally she took her eyes off it and gave Jarod a small smile.  
  
"What about Destiny?" she asked.  
  
Jarod nodded. "That's perfect!" he gave the kitten a questioning look. "Or what do you say?"  
  
It answered with a loud meow, making both Miss Parker and Jarod laugh out loud.  
  
¤  
  
**LATER THAT DAY.  
**  
¤  
  
"Miss Parker! I just talked to Syd; we have to get out of here!"  
  
Miss Parker got up from the couch as quick as she could.  
  
"What? Why?" ¤¤¤ Please don't tell me it's the Centre! ¤¤¤  
  
"It seems like Lyle and some of Raines' sweepers have found us."  
  
"They're here?" Miss Parker looked around nervously. ¤¤¤ NO! ¤¤¤  
  
"They will be."  
  
¤  
  
About ten minutes later they had packed their bags and were on the road again, this time not knowing where to go. Several hours passed and it had become dark outside. Miss Parker was staring at the dark landscape that quickly passed by, she was tired but too tense to fall asleep. They had to get away. If the Centre caught them, everything would be ruined. She couldn't believe she was about to loose Jarod, not again! Not when they finally were happy together.  
  
After another couple of hours, they were forced to stop for gas. Jarod left Miss Parker in the car and hurried into the building. She impatiently waited for him when a car suddenly appeared next to hers. It seemed black and was driving without any lights on. Before Miss Parker had time to react, three men in dark suits got out and surrounded her car. One opened the door to the passenger seat and with a gun pointed at her head; she was forced to get out.  
  
"Nice to see you again, Sis."  
  
"I wish I could say the same," Miss Parker snarled. ¤¤¤ This can't be happening... ¤¤¤  
  
"You haven't changed a bit, have you? Sam, take her to the car."  
  
Miss Parker felt her hands being handcuffed behind her back. Lyle slowly took his gun from her head and Sam dragged her to their car.  
  
"Sam, please... don't do this," Miss Parker said in a low voice. ¤¤¤ Let me go, please god... let him help me. ¤¤¤  
  
"I'm sorry Miss Parker, I work for them now... I don't have a choice," Sam whispered.  
  
"Why me?" ¤¤¤ God... no... ¤¤¤  
  
"I don't know... I'm just following orders. I'm really sorry. Get in the car, please... I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
Miss Parker refused. She couldn't let them do this, she just couldn't. She looked around, praying Jarod would save her. But she knew that if he appeared now, he wouldn't be able to escape. Just as the thought crossed her mind, she saw him walking back to the car. When he saw what was going on, he froze. Miss Parker knew what she had to do, she couldn't think of herself...  
  
"Jarod, get away from here!" she shouted. ¤¤¤ HELP ME! ¤¤¤  
  
He didn't. The sweepers just smirked evilly.  
  
"Jarod! Escape while you can!" Lyle quieted her by pressing his gun to her forehead. "Get in," he snarled.  
  
The sweepers gave Jarod one last look. They smiled as they saw the desperation in his eyes as Miss Parker was being pushed into the car. The car drove off before he had a chance to do anything and everything went dark and calm again.  
  
¤¤¤ How could I let them take her? If she gets hurt I'll never forgive myself... ¤¤¤  
  
"I'm so sorry Parker..." Jarod walked up to the car. That's when he saw a white envelope lying on the ground. He bent down and picked it up. With trembling hands, he opened it and started to read.  
  
Jarod couldn't believe it! They had kidnapped Miss Parker to get to him. He knew there was only one thing to do, he loved her too much to let the Centre hurt her, he had to rescue her, no matter what! Even if it implied risking his own freedom...  
  
¤  
  
_TBC_


	14. Chapter fourteen

**OoOoO**

**SOMEWHERE AT A HOTEL**

**OoOoO**

Jarod paced through the room, not knowing what to do. He still couldn't believe the Centre managed to get Miss Parker. And now they wanted him to turn himself in. If he didn't they would kill Parker. How could everything have gone so wrong?

He had three days to come up with something; he had to save Miss Parker and himself, no matter what!

A low meow interrupted him and he stopped and just stood there for a wile, looking at the kitten with sad eyes. He slowly walked up to the bed and sat down.

"You miss her too? Don't you Destiny?" he asked.

She meowed in response, slowly walking up to Jarod and lay down on his feet. Jarod couldn't help but smile.

"Don't worry, we'll get her back!"

**OoOoO**

"Sydney, they have Miss Parker... what am I going to do?"

"Calm down Jarod... who have Miss Parker?"

"The Centre!" Jarod almost screamed into the phone. "I can't loose her again..."he said in a calmer voice.

"Raines?" Sydney asked.

"No Lyle and sweepers... they set me up, they took her to get to me, if I don't get there they will kill her," Jarod explained.

"I'm sorry Jarod, but I'm afraid there's nothing I can do..."

"I have to get her back," with those words Jarod hung up. He carelessly threw the phone in the couch. Destiny immediately attacked it, trying to play with it.

When Jarod saw her, he couldn't help but smile. She was so cute!

**OoOoO**

The days passed quicker than Jarod was prepared for. He still hadn't figured out how to save Miss Parker, but he knew he didn't have a choice but to go there. For about the tenth time, he looked at the small note he held in his hand. He could only hope it would work, he prayed it would...

Jarod arrived to Blue Cove, it was completely dark. He scanned the surroundings for any signs of sweepers. He couldn't see anyone and everything was absolutely silent. He had turned the lights of his car off a long time ago, and parked so it couldn't be seen from the Centre. His heart was pounding in his chest and he didn't dare to breathe. What if someone saw him? He couldn't get caught now, he had to save Parker no matter what!

Just as he'd managed to get inside the Centre... he suddenly felt something small hit his leg. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked around. He couldn't see anything. Than he felt it again, this time it hurt. Terrified Jarod backed away; he hit the wall with a loud thud. **_HELP!! _**It wasn't until he heard the familiar sound, he relaxed. He had to fight back a laugh as he realized it was only Destiny that had followed him. The kitten meowed again, and Jarod quickly bent down to pick her up. **_God, you scared the hell out of me! _**

"Shhh," he whispered. He sighed, how could she have followed? He was sure he'd locked the car so she wouldn't be in the way. Damn! Now things would be a lot harder.

With a quick look at his watch, he realized he was ten minutes late. There was no time to waste; he had to go down there.

**OoOoO**

When he finally reached the end of the dark corridor he got the door to the room in sight, he stopped for a while. Just as he was about to open it, a gunshot sounded, followed by a loud scream. Jarod froze. He couldn't move, all he could do was stare at the closed door in front of him. Was Miss Parker hurt? Did they know he was here?

"Jarod, I know you're there, you better come in before I kill her."

Jarod was shocked. Of course they knew he was there, but he hadn't expected this to happen. By now he was desperate, what was he going to do? If he walked in there, they would capture him, if he didn't, Miss Parker would die. With a trembling hand he pushed the door handle down.

"I'm here, don't hurt her!" he said. **_Please let her be okay..._**

Lyle gave him an evil smile. And before Jarod had time to react, three sweepers had their guns pointed at him.

"Put your gun down Jarod, you don't need that anymore," Lyle said. Jarod didn't have a choice but to do as he said. He dropped the gun, at the same time he tried to see if Miss Parker was hurt. She was tied to a chair with her back turned to Jarod. Dammit, he had to know! As if Lyle had read his thoughts, he walked up to Miss Parker and untied her. He took hold of her arm and dragged her with him. He stopped in front of Jarod, who was handcuffed and surrounded by weepers by now.

"This is the last time you see her," Lyle said. Jarod just stared at him in shock. Than he looked at Parker. Her left shoulder was bleeding badly and Jarod saw the pain in her eyes every time Lyle made her move her arm.

"You bastard!"

Lyle just laughed. He was just about to move towards the door when a surprised scream from the corridor sounded. **_What the hell?_**

He quickly dragged Miss Parker with him to see what was going on.

His eyes grew wide as he saw one of the sweepers running away from a small furry animal. **_Is that a cat???_** The sweeper seemed terrified. Lyle shook his head in disbelief; this had to be a joke.

"What's going on?" Sam asked from inside the room.

"There's a cat here..." Lyle stated. Jarod laughed out loud as he realized someone was afraid of Destiny. **_You go girl!_**

Lyle glared at him. He gave Sam and the other sweepers orders, than he left, forcing Miss Parker to come with him.

**OoOoO**

"What are you going to do with me?" Miss Parker asked coldly, trying to hide the fear in her voice.

"Considering the Centre doesn't need you anymore, I think killing you is a pretty good option."

"Than do it!" Miss Parker stopped, refusing to take one more step. **_NO! don't kill me! Please..._**

"I decide when you'll die... and how..." Lyle snarled.

When Lyle continued walking, the sudden pain in Miss Parker's shoulder made her let out a loud scream. Lyle ignored her and continued, but almost immediately the cat he'd seen earlier was running around his feet. He tried to kick it away, but instead his feet got tangled up and he almost fell. Miss Parker realized what was going on and managed to get away from Lyle. He lost his balance and fell. Quickly the cat attacked him and buried her claws in his neck. Miss Parker just stood there for a while, staring. Suddenly she realized the cat was Destiny. But how could she be here!? She couldn't help but smile at the irony of the situation. Destiny had almost scared that poor sweeper to death and now she managed to save her from Lyle. That kitten was amazing! Before Lyle had a chance to get up, Miss Parker snatched the gun and hit him in his face, making him fall back to the floor.

"C'mon Destiny, we have to help Jarod!"

**OoOoO**

_TBC_


	15. Chapter fifteen

**Chapter 15.**

_I know I haven't updated this in a very, very long time. And I have to admit, I'd almost abandoned it, but suddenly I got some new ideas and I thought – hey! Why don't I continue writing "Nothing is ever what it seems"! So here's the result, hope you'll like it. I'm sorry I let you wait for so long… but please! Review! _

_**OoOoOoO**_

"Are they still after us?" Miss Parker quickly turned her head to look out of the back-window of their car.

"I can't see anyone," she answered, moaning slightly as she happened to move her injured arm. She looked at Jarod and noticed he kept on giving her worried glances. She smiled weakly, closing her eyes for a while. She still couldn't believe they managed to get away from the Centre. But they had and now it seemed like they were free again. She just prayed that this time it would last. She never wanted to be locked up at that place again. Never!

She didn't know what Jarod thought, but she knew they were extremely lucky to get away with only a gunshot wound in the shoulder. God, she could easily have been killed. If it hadn't been for Destiny, she was sure Lyle would have executed her. And that Sam decided to help them way also amazing.

"Jarod, he sacrificed his life to save ours," Miss Parker suddenly whispered. **_I'm so sorry Sam_**

First Jarod was confused. **_What is she talking about? _**Than he realized.

"Yes, I won't lie to you; they'll kill him for this… I'm sorry sweetie, but it's not your fault. It was his own decision."

Miss Parker just nodded.

"How's you shoulder?" Jarod asked worriedly.

"Just a flesh wound… but it hurts like hell," Miss Parker mumbled.

"Just hold on a little longer okay." **_If I could talk away the pain I swear I would_**

_**OoOoOoO**_

ABOUT TWO HOURS LATER  
SOMEWHERE AT A MOTEL

_**OoOoOoO**_

Miss Parker's wound was carefully taken care of and after a few painkillers she'd fallen asleep. Jarod sat at the edge of the bed, watching her as she was sleeping. Destiny was lying on her chest, curled up in a tight ball, purring. He couldn't help but smile. They were back together! All three! **_I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost you baby_**

He gently stroked a bit of her dark hair out of her face, caressing her cheek. He loved her so much.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Jarod immediately stiffened. He walked up to the door and stood there, wondering if he should open it or not.

"It's room service!" A sweet female voice from outside called and Jarod decide there couldn't be a threat. He opened the door.

"Hello there handsome," the girl said, playing with her hair as she was giving Jarod a hot look.

"Ehhh… I'm sure you must have chosen the wrong room," Jarod said rather uncomfortable.  
**_This is creepy… Just get out of here before Miss Parker wakes up_**

"Oh no… this is definitely the right room," the blonde said, still giving Jarod those looks.

"Listen… I want you to leave, I have a girlfriend in here who is sleeping and I would never do anything that would hurt her, so you've taken the wrong man."

"Oh that girl you came here with? She looks a little too chicken-hearted for a guy like you, right sexy?" the girl put her hands on Jarod's chest, moving closer, causing him to take several steps away. He was just about to talk when Miss Parker appeared by his side.

"Who do you call chicken-hearted?" One step closer and she punched the blonde right in her face. With a loud cry she staggered backwards and collapsed against the wall. "Bitch!" with those words Miss Parker closed the door and locked it. **_No one touches my man!_**

She walked up to Jarod. "Room service huh? Wonder what she had to offer."

"I don't even wanna know," Jarod smiled. "I thought you were sleeping, what happened to your arm?"

"Oh it's still here… and no, I heard what you said… thanks," she smiled back.

Slowly Miss Parker stepped closer to Jarod, wrapping her arms around his neck. "So what do you say about what I have to offer than?" she whispered seductively into his ear.

"What about your shoulder?" Jarod asked, slightly taken aback by her sudden actions. He'd never seen Miss Parker this way before. **_But I can't say that I complain!_**

"Jarod, it won't fall off," Miss Parker said. "Besides it doesn't hurt right now anyway," she added, kissing Jarod. He responded with a soft moan. **_It takes more than a hurt shoulder to keep me from being with you baby._**

_**OoOoOoO**_

Wearing only their underwear, they fell onto the bed still kissing passionately. Destiny meowed loudly, trying to get some attention but this time she wasn't heard. Seemingly annoyed she left the bed and jumped down onto the floor.

"Wonder how our kids will look like?" Miss Parker gasped out as Jarod continued caressing her body. He'd just made it to her belly when he stopped and looked up at her confused. **_How can she think of that now?_**

"I mean since we're obviously not planning on using…" she cut herself off as Jarod slid his hand further down.

He paused again. "Protection… I so haven't thought of that…" he mumbled.

Miss Parker smiled. "What the hell!" she said.

"You want kids?"

"Yeah, but only if you do…"

Jarod laughed. "I couldn't want anything more than a family with you!" he said happily. **_Oh my god, this is really happening!_**

Miss Parker giggled. "Than let's get started!"

Jarod leaned down to place kisses on her stomach. At the same time one of his hands travelled down her body, lightly touching her through her panties. Miss Parker moaned and Jarod couldn't help but teasing her a little. His hand slowly found its way under the thin material that was in the way.

He kept teasing her a while before taking his hand away again, Miss Parker begged him to continue and he just smirked, moving upwards to place a kiss on her mouth again. He slowly reached behind her back to unclasp her bra. **_Wow you are so beautiful, god I've died and went to heaven._**

A while later the rest of their clothes joined the bra on the floor, there Destiny immediately started to drag them away. These things looked really interesting, and besides, no one had time to play with her now anyway.

_**OoOoOoO**_

About one hour later, Miss Parker and Jarod were lying, close together, totally exhausted but with a smile on their lips.

"We should make that a habit," Jarod smiled. **_She is amazing!_**

"Definitely." **_I love you Jar, you're the best thing that could possibly happen to me._**

"So what do you say, wanna join me in the shower?" Jarod asked.

"Sure why not."

"Good!"

Together they headed for the bathroom. Without looking, Jarod reached to turn the water on.

"Hot?" Miss Parker asked, eying the shower.

"Hot enough," Jarod answered, kissing Miss Parker again. **_I just can't get enough of those lips of hers._**

Still kissing they stepped into the shower. None of them noticed the kitten hurrying away from the warm water, loudly meowing and with its fur wet. Neither did they notice the cloths she had dragged into the shower…

_**OoOoOoO**_

The "please clean our room" sign were still hanging on their door, and while they were showering; an older woman came in to clean the room. She took away the sheets, cleaned the floor quickly, before lightly knocking on the bathroom door.

"Excuse me, do you want me to come back later for the bathroom?" she asked through the closed door.

Miss Parker and Jarod looked at each other. "Damn," Miss Parker mumbled. "I forgot the sign."

Jarod sighed. "No, just hold on a sec," he shouted back.

They both quickly dried themselves and gave the lady their towels through a chink of the door.

"I'm sorry for the interruption, I'll come back with new bedclothes and towels a little later so you'll have time to get changed," she said before leaving the room.

"Nice lady," Jarod stated.

"Yeah… so why didn't you invite her here. We could have shared the shower all three…" Miss Parker said sarcastically.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad!" Jarod laughed.

"You're right! Sorry…" **_Nothing can go wrong when I'm with you_**

_**OoOoOoO**_

Suddenly Jarod spotted their wet clothes at the bottom of the shower. **_What the hell? How did they end up there?_**

"Honey, do you think Destiny could have…" he started but cut himself off as the wet kitten came sneaking into the room. **_She could have!_**

Miss Parker looked at him questioningly. Jarod smiled and gave the wet clothes and Destiny a meaning look.

When Miss Parker understood what he meant, she shook her head amused and couldn't help but laugh. **_And I thought cats' hated water… poor kitty!_**

She went out of the bathroom to get their bag with clothes but couldn't find it anywhere. Suddenly she realized, they'd forgotten it in the car. She walked back to Jarod.

"What's wrong?" Jarod asked as he saw her troubled look.

"What's wrong! We forgot our damn clothes in the car and now we're standing here naked with nothing to put on! That's what's wrong."

_**OoOoOoO**_

TBC


	16. Chapter sixteen

**Chapter sixteen**

_AN/Again I'm truly sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. But here's the last chapter, I hope you'll enjoy it!_

_**OoOoOoO**_

Miss Parker and Jarod were still standing in the bathroom, not knowing what to do. With an annoyed sigh, Miss Parker walked out to the living room and sat down at the bed with her legs drawn up and her arms around them. She muttered something to herself that Jarod couldn't interpret.

Without saying anything, he walked to sit next to her, placing a pillow in his lap. He looked at Miss Parker's naked form, reaching out to put his arm around her shoulders.

"Jarod, we need to get to the car, we need our clothes before the cleaning lady comes back," Miss Parker stated.

"I have an idea, why don't we wait until she comes here and ask her to get the clothes?" Jarod asked.

Miss Parker immediately shook her head. "I'm not sitting here in the nude while she…," Miss Parker started but Jarod cut her off.

"So what do you suggest we do?" he asked, a bit irritated at her stubbornness.

"I suggest you take that pillow, and go get the damn clothes."

"No way, if you want them now, you get them yourself, I'm sorry Parker, but this time, I actually think my idea is the most logical."

Miss Parker stared at him. How could he say something like that? It was stupid!

"If you don't…" she started but was cut off once again.

"What? You gonna shoot me? Get the damn clothes yourself if you want them. I'll wait for the cleaning lady." **_Oh great, she'll be mad…_**

By now, Miss Parker was really angry. She glared at Jarod, than she got up on her feet, snatched one of the curtains and wrapped it around herself. She gave Jarod one angry look, than she stormed away, grabbing the car keys on her way out. She slammed the door shut behind her.

_**OoOoOoO**_

A couple of hours later, Miss Parker was alone at their hotel room. Jarod said he had to go away a couple of hours, and refused to tell her why. She was still a little angry about the thing with the clothes, but now when she was dressed and alone, she started to worry. What if Jarod was mad at her? Maybe she hurt him with those words she spoke… she never meant to say those things, but when she got angry she didn't really know what she was saying at all. Miss Parker whined, what if he just left? Maybe he had gotten tired of her and…

Her thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and Jarod walked inside.

"Hi honey!" he said and smiled. **_Please don't be angry at me…_**

Miss Parker got up on her feet and ran up to him, throwing herself in his arms. **_Thank god he came back!_**

"Missed me that much?" Jarod asked amused. **_Haha, she's not mad!_**

Miss Parker didn't say anything. She couldn't tell him she was afraid he had left her. How could she have been that stupid?

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to say those things I said earlier," she said in a low voice, still hugging him tightly.

"It's okay, don't think of it," Jarod said. He pulled away a little, placing a kiss on her mouth.

"Why don't you go and get ready, we're going out!" Jarod smiled as he saw the confused look on Miss Parker's face. "Don't ask… it's a surprise," he added.

_**OoOoOoO**_

Miss Parker had no idea of where they were going and Jarod enjoyed every second. She was so cute when she had that puzzled look on her face.

When they finally arrived and Jarod guided Miss Parker down the stone stairs, unlocked a wooden door and entered the room Miss Parker's eyes grew wide. She just stood there staring. The only light in the room was the candles which were placed all around the room, the soft red light reflected in the thick stone walls. In the middle of the room, a round table was placed and a big vase with red roses stood in the middle.

"Jarod, did you… you fixed all this?" Miss Parker asked, and Jarod nodded.

"Dinner will be served in about half an hour, thought I'd do something special for us!" he said.

Miss Parker was stunned. "Wow," she whispered. "It's so beautiful." **_He did all of this for me? Oh I love him so much…_**

Jarod smiled, walked up to the table and opened a bottle of Champagne, gave one glass to Miss Parker, and one to himself.

"It's almost ironic; I mean the way this whole thing started. If you hadn't thrown that green liquid at the floor, we would never have switched bodies, and honestly, if we hadn't, I don't think we would be standing here today…" Jarod said.

Miss Parker agreed with a smile. "I can still see the look on your face when I snatched that little green thing away from you," Miss Parker laughed. "Gee, you looked like you'd seen a ghost."

Jarod chuckled. "I'm just glad everything turned out the way it did, because there is nothing I would want more than to be with you."

Miss Parker smiled. "I love you Jarod."

"Well I certainly hope so, because… ehm…" Jarod started. He brought out something from his pocket, kneeling in front of Miss Parker. He took her hand in his. "Mirah Parker, will you marry me?"

Miss Parker couldn't help but gasp out loud. **_OH MY GOD!_** She knew he loved her, but she hadn't expected he would actually ask her to marry him. Was it possible that he would want to spend the rest of his life with someone like her? Miss Parker smiled, yes it was! Oh she loved him more than anything.

"Yes! I would love too," she said, giving him a big happy smile.

Jarod returned the smile. He placed a kiss on her hand before sliding the golden ring onto her finger. "It looks beautiful on you!"

_**OoOoOoO**_

Back at the hotel room, Jarod and Miss Parker were lying in bed chatting. Destiny made herself comfortable on Miss Parker's chest, purring loudly.

"Jarod?"

"Mmmm"

"I think I'm pregnant," Miss Parker said.

"What! How can you know that, it has only been one day,"

Miss Parker smiled slightly. "I know… but I can feel it…" she said dreamingly.

Jarod smiled. "I hope you're right, it would be a dream come true to have a family with you!" he rolled over gently kissing her.

"So what do you say about moving somewhere and buy a house?" he asked

"Great idea, as long as the Centre won't find us…"

"Don't worry baby, I'll make sure the Centre never finds us again, ever," Jarod assured. If that place came between him and his family again, he would kill them all. He would do anything to protect Miss Parker, their future baby, Destiny, and his parents and siblings.

"I want to go to LA," Miss Parker suddenly said.

Jarod smiled. "Sounds like a wonderful idea, we can buy a beach house… and we'll be far away from the Centre." **_Just the two of us… ehm, maybe three! Oh, sorry Destiny, I mean four!_**

_**OoOoOoO**_

Early next morning, Miss Parker and Jarod had packed their stuff and were already on their way to their new life. Jarod was driving. Miss Parker was sitting in the passenger seat with Destiny in her lap.

"Hey Jarod, why don't we make this a road trip?" Miss Parker suggested with a smile on her lips. She remembered their first road trip; it had actually been really fun.

Jarod laughed. "Sure!" he turned the radio on, and they both just enjoyed the music… the feeling of freedom, for a long time.

"Jar?"

"Yes?"

"I just can't believe this is really happening, it's everything I ever wanted," Miss Parker said. She'd never thought her dream would come true. And now she was on her way to Los Angeles with the man she loved more than anything. **_Isn't life perfect!_**

Miss Parker smiled, looking at the road in front of them. They were finally on their way, on their way to a never-ending life in happiness.

_**OoOoOoO**_

**THE END**


End file.
